bondage of passions
by any dheyne
Summary: Edward decide tomar decisões drásticas para salvar a vida de sua mãe, o que ele não sabia é que o amor esta nos lugares mais inusitados da vida.
1. Decisões dificeis

PROLOGO

Ela observou por um bom tempo, os olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite e o pensamento vagando livremente entre as lembranças que a lua cheia lhe trazia. Era como se ela pudesse ver o rosto dele refletido no grande globo brilhante que iluminava a noite.

Com o passar do tempo o vento decidiu soprar mais frio e Bella sentiu a pele arrepiar antes de fechar a janela, seria péssimo pegar uma gripe agora, pois prejudicaria o bebê, e foi pensando nele que aninhou o ventre já crescido entre as mãos.

Bella, não saia de casa desde que tudo aconteceu, a descoberta da gravidez fora um choque, principalmente para a sociedade. _Gravida de um criminoso..._ as pessoas comentavam quando a viam na janela, nem mesmo seus pais vinham vê-la mais, as coisas apenas pareciam piorar com o tempo ela pensava.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui, para calar a boca dessas pessoas – Bella disse fitando tristemente o retrato sobre o criado mudo, a imagem do homem de pele clara com cabelos acobreados trazia fortes lembranças a ela.

CAPITULO 1°

Não fazia muito tempo, um ano talvez... Bella fazia vinte anos naquele dia, era quinze de março, uma sexta-feira cheia de sonhos para alguns e pesadelos para outros. A família de Bella fez questão de dar uma festa enorme com tudo que a única filha merecia, para eles dinheiro não era problema. Talvez por essa razão essas coisas aconteceram, por que no meio disso tudo, alguém considerava o dinheiro um grande problema. E esse alguém iria mudar a vida de Bella para sempre.

- A senhora deveria descansar, mãe – Edward disse ajudando a mãe a voltar para a cama.

- Quando eu morrer eu descanso, agora eu preciso fazer algo – a velha senhora disse fazendo força para se levantar – não posso ficar parada aqui enquanto...

- Já disse que deve descansar, vou conseguir dinheiro suficiente pro seu tratamento e a senhora vai ficar bem.

Edward estava desempregado a um mês, a mãe doente precisava de tratamento e se ele não conseguisse logo o dinheiro suficiente para interná-la em um bom hospital ela morreria em semanas.

A família de Edward nunca teve dinheiro, por isso ele não terminou a escola, largou os estudos na sexta série para ajudar a mãe a pagar as contas, também não tinha pai, o homem que engravidara sua mãe foi embora antes dele nascer, não dera as caras em momento nenhum e não era agora que ele iria aparecer.

- Conseguir dinheiro como meu filho? Se eu não posso trabalhar e você não arruma emprego em lugar nenhum! - A velha indagou voltando a lavar a louça suja com as mãos enrugadas e tremulas.

- Eu tenho um plano em mente, vai dar tudo certo – Edward disse pensando na arma que comprara mais cedo, não era algo que ele gostaria de fazer, mas algo que ele faria se precisasse.

- Não vá fazer nada que vá se arrepender depois, meu filho... - A velha mulher disse largando a louça lavada pela metade e se segurando na pia para se manter em pé, não levou nem segundos para que ela caísse desacordada no chão.

- Mãe! - Edward gritou correndo para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, ele sabia que não era um simples desmaio, se ela não estivesse doente ele poderia associar ao chão molhado pelos pingos que vinham da pia molhada, mas ele sabia que era um maldito tumor que vinha corroendo ela por dentro, ele não tinha a quem recorrer, não havia vagas em hospitais e a única maneira era por meio essa razão ele faria o que tinha de fazer essa noite, ele já tinha o alvo escolhido e Emmet e Jasper disseram que iriam ajudar, eles eram como irmãos para ele e fariam tudo para ajudá-lo a salvar a vida da dona Esme que criara os três sozinha, mesmo que dois deles não fossem seus filhos.

O barulho da sirene da ambulância ecoou nos seus ouvidos até que ela desaparecesse na equina, ele usara a desculpa de ter que ir trabalhar para não ir com ela ao hospital, ele planejava conseguir os duzentos mil necessários para o tratamento de Esme ainda naquela semana.

- Jazz, eu acabei de tomar minha decisão...- Edward disse ao telefone.

- O alvo planejado? Por que se for, vai ter que ser hoje – Jasper respondeu, enquanto olhava para os lados, sondando para ver se não havia nenhum policial na rua.

- É esse alvo mesmo, avisa pro Emm, nós vamos invadir às onze, assim que ela entrar no carro, a estrada para o clube de festas passa pelo prédio em construção, lá não passa muitos carros então não vai haver distração. Estejam lá.

Edward entrou no quarto que tomava como seu e pegou a pistola escondida debaixo do colchão, olhou para o crucifixo pendurado na parede sobre a cabeceira que a sua mãe havia posto lá desde que ele era um menino, mais especificamente no dia que ele Jazz e Emm tiveram pneumonia e ficaram internados uma semana no hospital, quando voltaram para casa havia um desses sobre a cabeceira de cada um.

- Deus, eu tentei todos os meios, se o senhor não for lutar por ela, eu vou – Ele disse e se virou para a saída.

Ele estava uma hora adiantado e tinha as mãos tremendo, ele nunca havia feito isso, na verdade mal sabia usar aquela arma, mas Esme estava no hospital, e ele não tinha mais de uma semana antes que o tumor atingisse alguma área perigosa e ela morresse. Escorado em uma das paredes da área que viria a ser a recepção daquele prédio, ele começou a lembrar de tudo o que já havia passado na vida, como o mais novo dos irmãos ele sofreu menos, mas isso não significava que não havia passado por maus bocados, varias vezes foi dormir com fome, tendo comido apenas meio pão ou nada. No meio disso tudo sua mãe procurava emprego nas casas de família, onde quando conseguia ganhava tão pouco que ela trabalhava dobrado para conseguir ganhar um pouco mais.

Ele devia a ela, todos os três deviam, e eles iriam pagar.

- A quanto tempo você esta aí? - Jazz perguntou chegando com Emm ao seu encalço.

- Uma hora mais ou menos, acho que eles não vão demorar a passar aqui, é uma Mercedes negra, vai ser fácil distinguir, não há muitas Mercedes na cidade, vocês bloqueiam o carro, eu pego a garota – Edward explicou o que pretendia fazer em poucas palavras e eles se encostaram na parede do lado de fora, de forma que poderiam ver quando chegasse a hora.

...

Bella estava em seu quarto se maquiando quando sua mãe chamou, é logico que Reneé faria um escândalo caso ela se atrasasse, seria realmente péssimo ter que ouvi-la gritar algo sobre ser horrível se atrasar para a própria festa.

- Já estou descendo mãe! - Bella passou o brilho labial em tempo recorde e desceu as escadas, havia um lindo carro a esperando para levá-la ao clube de festas, se fosse a dois anos ela estaria eufórica, mas no momento tudo o que ela desejava era ir pra bem longe dali.

Ela entrou no carro e fechou os olhos para ver se o tempo passaria mais rápido, podia ouvir os sons da rua, as pessoas conversando em bares, pessoas gritando uma com as outras, carros buzinando e o carro enfim chegou ao seu destino, ela abriu os olhos para descobrir que não haviam chegado, tinha uma arma apontada para a cabeça do motorista e três caras encapuzados cercavam o carro, o medo dominou seu corpo fazendo-a tremer. A porta ao seu lado foi aberta e alguém a puxou para fora.

- Não! Me solta! - Ela gritou enquanto tentava se soltar, não havia como pedir ajuda, a rua estava escura e vazia, não tinha viva alma ali.

- Fica quietinha aí... - O cara que a segurava disse tampando sua boca com um pano, um cheiro estranho atingiu seu nariz e ela apagou.

Edward carregou a garota até o carro enquanto Jasper e Emmet amarravam o motorista para que não pedisse ajuda antes que eles estivessem ido para longe, quando deixou o corpo leve e macio da garota sobre o banco de trás, sentiu falta de sentir ela em seus braços._ Isso é ridículo, eu nem ao menos falei com ela_. Ele pensou fechando a porta e assumindo o banco do motorista, Emmet e Jasper logo entraram no carro e ele dirigiu para o que viria a ser um cativeiro.


	2. Caminho sem volta

CAPITULO 2

- Deixa ela aí., não vai demorar a acordar. - Edward disse apontando para o colchão de solteiro que fora colocado num canto do pequeno comodo que eles invadiram.

Era um lugar bem escondido, na saída de Forks, perto de uma reserva indígena abandonada, os índios não habitavam mais aquele lugar, então não havia como a garota fugir ou gritar, ninguém a ajudaria. Embora tudo parecesse estar dando certo, ele sabia que não estava, não era do seu feitio sequestrar ou machucar pessoas.

- Hey! Onde você vai? - Emmet perguntou ao ver Edward sair pela porta indo em direção ao carro.

- Preciso ver a mamãe, ela está internada Emm, falei com os médicos e ela ainda esta dormindo, quero estar lá quando ela acordar – Edward respondeu fazendo um esforço enorme para segurar as lágrimas.

- Queria poder estar lá também mano, todos nós queríamos – Jasper disse, embora soubesse que um tinha que ficar.

- Você e Emm ficam, Jazz. Prometo não demorar, aí vocês poderão ir – Edward disse e saiu para fora, se algum medico contasse as batidas do seu coração agora, diria que ele iria ter um ataque cardíaco.

Ele dirigia para Port Angeles em uma velocidade muito acima do normal, se fosse em outro momento agradeceria a Deus por não haver guardas de transito, mas no momento ele tinha ódio demais para agradecer por algo.

Edward entrou no hospital sem sequer perguntar o horário de visita.

- Onde está a minha mãe? - Ele parou uma enfermeira no meio do caminho, ela pareceu-lhe assustada.

- Olhe senhor, se não me disser o nome dela eu...

- Esme... Masen... - Ele disse entre uma tomada de folego e outra.

- Oh, espere um segundo que o Dr. Carlisle quer falar com você – Ele não queria esperar e por isso foi atras da enfermeira, ele chegou a pensar que alguém lhe barraria por isso, mas a enfermeira apenas abriu a porta de uma sala e lhe mandou entrar.

- Você deve ser o filho da Sra. Masen. - O homem loiro disse quando ele entrou, não aparentava muita idade, mas parecia ter experiencia.

- Como ela está Doutor? Ainda há tempo para o tratamento? - Edward perguntou sem nem ao menos respirar, o medo da resposta era aterrador.

- Sim, ainda há tempo para o tratamento, mas é preciso começar hoje, ou eu não dou esperanças para ela – Nesse momento ele soube que estava fazendo o certo, por mais torto que pudesse parecer.

- Pode começar o tratamento, eu acerto o pagamento no fim do mês.

- Você se encontra em condições de pagar? Caso contrario podemos entrar com um pedido de...

- Ela não pode esperar, eu vou pagar o tratamento – Edward disse e saiu da sala, tudo o que ele precisava agora era de assinar os papeis. Tinha tirado um grande peso do coração, mesmo que ele ainda parecesse pesar uma tonelada.

….

Carlisle observou o rapaz sair do seu consultório enquanto se lembrava da paciente que conhecera naquele dia, sua identidade marcava meros trinta e oito anos, mas seu estado estava tão debilitado que ele apresentava quase o dobro. Embora ainda tivesse os dentes perfeitos, belos cabelos castanhos e um par dos mais profundos olhos verdes, sua magreza a fazia tão velha, algo que poderia ser resolvido quando se acabasse o tratamento.

Então ela ficaria bela como antes, e por um segundo ele a imaginou bem novamente, com a pele sedosa e um sorriso no rosto, imaginou seus olhos verdes brilhando e naquele momento descobriu que não poderia deixá-la morrer, ele precisava lutar por ela, só não sabia o por que.

- Filho. - Carlisle ouviu Esme dizer quando entrou no quarto, Edward segurava a mão da mãe com carinho, ele podia ver o quanto eles se amavam – Que bom que está aqui, onde estão seus irmãos?

- Jazz e Emm foram trabalhar, nós precisamos de dinheiro agora e o que eles foram fazer vai garantir que não falte. - Carlisle sabia que havia algo errado ali, não existia meios de pagar um tratamento daqueles sem fazer algo ilegal, não para aquela família, mas ele não ia se meter com isso, fosse o que fosse, manteria Esme viva e bem e essa era a parte que importava.

- Cuidado meu filho, não vá fazer algo que Deus não aprove – Esme disse e isso fez com que o garoto recuasse.

- Deus esqueceu da gente mãe, quando vai aprender isso, ele nos abandonou – Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta – Agora eu tenho que ir, Jazz e Emm vão passar aqui amanhã cedo – E virando-se para Carlisle que ainda observava tudo da porta, pois não teve coragem de entrar para estragar o momento – Cuida dela doutor, cuide dela com a sua vida.

- Eu vou cuidar meu jovem...pode deixar.

….

Edward dirigia de volta para Forks desta vez em uma velocidade aconselhável, saber que a mãe estava bem lhe acalmara o suficiente para deixar as coisas assentarem na cabeça e organizar os pensamentos.

A garota já devia ter acordado, mas não se preocupou em por uma mascara pois havia deixado-a vendada quando saiu, era obvio que os irmãos não tinham retirado a venda. Mas ficou surpreso com o que viu quando entrou:

A garota que sabia se chamar Bella estava sem venda nem mordaça enquanto os panacas dos irmãos estavam ambos mascarados e sentados em um canto.

- Que merda é essa aqui? - Ele perguntou tampando o rosto com as mãos mesmo sabendo que já era tarde pra isso – Ela sabe quem é a gente droga! Vocês deixaram ela ver meu rosto! São uns panacas mesmo!

- Panaca é você! Por que não pôs a maldita mascara antes de entrar? - Emmet perguntou tirando a mascara e revelando o rosto.

- Por que você fez isso idiota? - Jazz perguntou quando Emmet tirou a mascara indignado com a idiotice do irmão.

- O que! Edward não disse que ela já sabe quem é a gente? - Edward revirou os olhos e se virou pro outro irmão.

- Pode tirar a sua também, se ele viu eu e o Emm, não é você que vai ficar de fora.

- Vocês são muito idiotas mesmo não? Acham mesmo que vão tirar algum dinheiro do meu pai? Ele vai acabar com vocês! - Bella gritou, dando um chute para frente tentando se soltar.

- Quem mandou você abrir a boca? Acha que eu sou idiota? Idiota são vocês ricos no qual o único problema que precisam resolver é decidir o que vão comer no café da manhã. - Edward disse pegando um pedaço de pano e uma bola de algodão pequena – Agora cala a boca antes que eu a entupa com isso!

Bella sossegou na cadeira onde tinha sido amarrada e começou a chorar, por mais forte que ela tentasse ser, aquilo a tinha assustado muito, enquanto eles eram só dois, mesmo um deles sendo uma montanha de músculos não era tão difícil assim de manter o choro engolido, mas esse a tinha assustado, ninguém nunca a ameaçara antes, seus pais sempre lhe protegeram de tudo e de todos, agora estava sozinha com três estranhos sem saber o que eles iriam fazer com ela.

- A mamãe está bem? - Jasper perguntou ignorando totalmente o choro da Bella.

- Está, ela acordou e eu pedi para o medico que desse inicio ao tratamento, vamos conseguir esse dinheiro e ela vai ficar bem – Edward respondeu se sentando numa cadeira ao lado do irmão.

- Posso ir vê-la amanhã? - Emmet perguntou falando pela primeira vez em um bom tempo.

- Desde que não diga nada a ela sobre isto – Jasper apontou o dedo para a garota amarrada na cadeira, que já havia parado de se balançar e apenas observava os irmãos.

- Não vou dizer, sei que isso a faria ficar triste.

- Então você e Jazz podem ir amanhã de manhã – Edward disse se levantando e indo procurar algo na mochila, tirou de lá um cobertor e um travesseiro – Vocês podem voltar pra casa, sei que Rose não vai gostar se você se atrasar Emm, e que Alice também não Jazz. Então eu durmo aqui hoje.

- Okay, a gente passa aqui depois do trabalho. - Ambos saíram do comodo, e Edward se descobriu sozinho com a garota que o observava com os olhos assustados.

- Não vou machucar você. Não vou nem tocar você se você se comportar – Ele disse e pode vê-la relaxar um pouco.

Ele arrumou o travesseiro sobre o colchão e o cobriu com o cobertor, quando se preparou para deitar ouviu um barulho, que na verdade veio do estomago de Bella.

- Por que não disse que estava com fome? - Ele perguntou e como não obteve resposta foi pegar algo comestível na mochila, tirou uma garrafa de água e um pastel frio, era a única coisa que ele havia trazido, afinal não esperava ter de comer esta noite.

- Não vou comer isso. - Ela disse negando com a cabeça e fechando a boca quando ele levou o pastel em sua direção.

- Tudo bem, então durma com fome, talvez amanhã seu orgulho esteja um pouco menor. - Ele disse deixando o salgado sobre a mesa e se deitando no colchão.

Ele não conseguiu pregar o olho, e ela também não, Bella sentiu a fome corroer-lhe o estomago enquanto se esforçava para dormir, coisa que aquela cadeira não lhe permitia, não havia comido desde o almoço, que fora apenas de frutas e legumes, esse era o preço a pagar para caber naquele vestido, o que não lhe adiantou de nada.

- Tudo bem eu como aquilo. - Ela disse dando o braço a torcer.

- O que? Eu acho que não ouvi você. - Edward brincou levantando-se para pegar o pastel e dar uma mordida nele.

- Fala serio, eu não como desde o almoço, eu vou comer aquilo que me ofereceu.

- Não é "aquilo" é um salgado, tipica comida de quem não tem dinheiro para comprar outra coisa. - Ele disse e colocou o salgado próximo a boca de Bella para que ela pudesse mordê-lo.

- Não dá pra comer assim. - Ela reclamou.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você reclama demais? Por que você simplesmente não para de reclamar e come?

- Por que não da pra comer assim! - Ela exclamou.

- Se eu soltar as suas mãos, promete ficar quietinha? - Ele perguntou, na verdade ele sabia que a única forma dela fugir era pegando a chave dele, pois o comodo não tinha janelas e a porta estava trancada.

- Prometo, desde que me deixe comer com um pingo de dignidade.

Ele desamarrou as mãos dela que se encontravam amarradas para trás, o que possibilitou a ela comer o salgado.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu e devorou o salgado em poucos segundos, sorriu quando sentiu o estomago agradecer.

- Não há de que, agora toma um gole d'água por que eu vou te amarrar de novo.

- Por que? - Ela perguntou enquanto esfregava os pulsos que ainda estavam doloridos – Essas cordas ficam me machucando. Alem disso é impossível dormir nessa cadeira.

- Tudo bem eu... eu vou te deitar naquele colchão, mas vai ficar amarrada, eu não posso correr o risco de você fugir.

Depois que Bella dormiu, Edward ficou observando a pequena mulher ressonar, por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, era como se estivesse hipnotizado pela sua beleza, seus cabelos castanhos que contrastavam com a pele branca e macia de seu rosto, os lábios avermelhados, tudo nela chamava atenção, embora ela fosse irritante ao extremo quando dormia podia ser confundida com um anjo. Ele olhou pra ela até dormir.

****************************************B**E***************************************

**Segundo cap postado, eu não sei quando vem o próximo, isso vai depender da quantidade de reviews que eu receber, espero que sejam o bastante para que eu possa postar logo.**

**Bom, por enquanto as coisas ainda estão bem tensas entre os dois, mas a Bella vai ir perdendo um pouco do orgulho e entendendo mais o Edward.**

**Beijos**

**any**

**v**


	3. Compreensão

CAPITULO 3

Bella abriu os olhos e logo os fechou novamente para não ser ofuscada pela luz, o quarto não possuía janelas, mas uma lampada fluorescente estava acesa e iluminava todo o ambiente, Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira e olhava fixamente para ela, ele lhe estendeu uma maçã e ela percebeu que seus braços estavam soltos, ele a tinha soltado enquanto dormia e ela nem ao menos havia percebido.

- Obrigada – Ela não sabia o por que estava agradecendo, ele era um sequestrador, um criminoso que a ameaçara e a deixara amarrada em uma cadeira por horas, mas ele podia simplesmente deixá-la com fome e ao invés disso a estava alimentando, esse era o único motivo para agradecer.

- Não deveria me agradecer, na verdade me agradecer é ridículo da sua parte – Ele disse se levantando para pegar uma garrafa de água, que ele virou na boca sem se importar em usar um copo.

- Sei que tem motivos para fazer o que está fazendo, se fosse um criminoso qualquer nem se importaria em me alimentar ou em me deixar dormir em um colchão enquanto você dorme em uma cadeira – Ela disse se sentando no colchão e apoiando as costas na parede.

Edward a observou por um momento antes de falar, não imaginava que uma patricinha rica viesse a entender algo sobre a sua vida, mas ela não o estava julgando então seria injusto que ele a julgasse também.

- Minha mãe tem Câncer, ele se espalhou por quase todo o seu corpo, se eu não pagar o tratamento dela, ela vai morrer – Ele disse e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, só de pensar na mãe em um caixão o desespero tomava seu pensamento.

- Eu..eu espero que ela fique bem, eu realmente espero... - Ela se aproximou devagar e colocou sua mão sobre a de Edward, ela pode sentir a dor emanando dele fortemente, foi assim que o medo que ela tinha se esvaiu, por um momento ela soube que ele não faria nada para feri-la.

- Se seus pais pagarem o resgate, ela vai ficar bem, caso contrario ela vai morrer e se ela morrer eu não sei o que eu vou fazer daí pra frente – Ele disse retirando a mão dela de cima da sua.

- Ela não vai morrer, mesmo se isso não der certo, Deus vai... - Ela começou a dizer, mas foi cortada por ele.

- Deus! Por que as pessoas acham que ele vai ajudar alguém? Ou melhor, por que ele iria me ajudar? Acha que Deus vai tirar você daqui? Não Bella, ele não vai... ele não vai fazer nada... ele não pode.

- Você deveria repensar as suas crenças, se continuar assim não vai chegar a lugar nenhum – Ela disse voltando a se encostar na parede.

- Vamos fazer da seguinte maneira, que algo milagroso aconteça, algo que vai mudar tudo para melhor, se isso acontecer eu repenso as minhas crenças, mas enquanto não acontece, vou continuar assim – Ele disse, _não havia meio de algo bom acontecer, sua vida sempre fora daquele jeito, não era agora que iria mudar_, pensou.

- Tudo bem, espero que esteja preparado para cumprir sua parte – Ela disse e se remexeu um pouco – Me diz que tem um banheiro nesse lugar.

- É, nós temos um banheiro, mas eu não vou soltar as suas pernas pra você ir até lá – Ele disse e se levantou rindo – Vem, vamos ver você pular igual coelho, ele disse e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Você age como um perfeito idiota na maioria das vezes – Ela disse enquanto guiada por ele, dava pulinhos pra chegar até o banheiro.

- Na verdade eu sou bem esperto, se eu solto seus pés, corro o risco de levar um chute em um local sensível e que você fuja – Ele disse se afastando para que ela tivesse privacidade no banheiro que não tinha porta.

- Eu poderia me soltar sozinha, afinal minhas mãos estão livres.

- Então eu veria a tempo e passaria a te deixar amarrada, vendada e amordaçada – Ele disse como brincadeira, mas sabia que era uma ameaça.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que esse foi o meu melhor aniversario? - Ela disse saindo do banheiro aos pulinhos até o colchão onde recusando a ajuda de Edward se jogou sobre e depois de muito custo conseguiu se sentar.

- Você não teve bons aniversários então. - Ele disse descrente que ela dissesse a verdade, uma garota rica como ela devia levar a melhor vida do mundo.

- Na verdade meus aniversários sempre foram da forma que minha mãe queria, uma farsa onde fingíamos sermos uma família feliz para a sociedade – Ela olhou pra ele e por um momento viu compreensão em seus olhos, era tudo o que precisava para continuar - Quando chegássemos em casa depois de horas fingindo, meus pais começariam a brigar, eu iria para o meu quarto pensando seriamente em deixar aquela casa e ir morar sozinha.

- E por que nunca foi? - Ele perguntou, para ele era estranho uma mulher de vinte anos ainda morar com os pais.

- Eu não tomei decisões em nenhum momento da minha vida, nem comecei a faculdade por não saber o que fazer, sempre tive dinheiro, nunca pensei em trabalhar então nunca tive coragem de sair de casa.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado, rica e mimada – Ele disse assim que ela acabou de falar, na opinião de Edward, era isso o que ela era, uma patricinha mimada que sempre pensou que a vida era fácil.

- Você também seria se nunca houvesse tido que lutar por nada – Ela retrucou, mas não negou a afirmação de Edward.

- Não acha que está na hora de lutar por algo? Por que não ir embora e nunca mais olhar para trás? - Ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta pois três batidas seguidas na porta indicaram que seus irmãos tinham chegado.

- Visitaram a mamãe? - Edward perguntou assim que abriu a porta e deparou com Jasper e Emmet parados ali.

- Oi pra você também, e sim já fomos ao hospital e mamãe está bem – Jasper respondeu entrando e sendo seguido por Emmet, assim que eles entraram Edward fechou a porta.

- Trouxe umas roupas da Rose pra ela, acho que vai servir, elas tem quase o mesmo tamanho – Emmet disse jogando uma sacola de roupas sobre o colchão.

- E por que ela está com as mãos soltas? - Jasper perguntou só agora notando que ela tinha as mãos desamarradas.

- As cordas estavam me machucando – Bella disse, respondendo a pergunta o lugar de Edward.

- Era só o que me faltava, ela podia ter fugido! - Jasper disse, se jogando no outro canto do colchão.

- Ela não vai fugir. - Edward afirmou, se levantando para pegar uma troca de roupa na sacola que Emmet trouxera.

- Toma Bella, vai tomar um banho – Ele entregou as roupas pra Bella e desamarrou-lhe as pernas.

Depois que o barulho do chuveiro ligado chegou aos seus ouvidos, Edward resolveu falar.

- Como está o andamento das coisas?

- Liguei para os pais dela ontem a noite, ameacei matar ela se eles chamarem a policia – Jasper, com a cara amargurada. Não era do feitio de nenhum deles fazer isso, mas por mais incrível que lhes parecesse estava sendo fácil, fácil demais.

- E o que eles disseram? Decidiram pagar os duzentos mil? - Edward perguntou.

- Nos mandaram ir pro inferno e disseram que não vão pagar porra nenhuma.

- Eu que não queria ter pais assim – Emmet resmungou enquanto procurava algo pra comer na mochila de Edward - Se fosse com a gente, mamãe estaria dando um jeito de conseguir o dinheiro.

- É, mas nem todos tem sorte na vida, acho que vamos ter que agravar as ameaças, se eles não se importarem, então vamos ter que mudar nossos planos. - Edward disse começando a se desesperar, não imaginara que isso poderia acontecer.

- Mudar nossos planos Edward? Eles nem relataram o ocorrido, ninguém sabe sobre isto! Eles estão pouco se lixando pra garota. - Jasper disse, no mesmo momento em que Bella saiu do banheiro, eles podiam perceber que ela esteve chorando, o som do chuveiro não camuflou a conversa deles, ela ouvira tudo.

*********************************************************B**E***************************************************************

**Bom aqui está o terceiro cap... bom o Edward e a Bella já começaram a se entender... O que será que os pais da Bella vão fazer sobre o sequestro? O que isso vai mudar pros garotos? bom, essa e outras perguntas começaram a ser respondidas no proximo cap.**

**Bom, sem querer forçar a barra nem nada, mas eu me inspiro nas reviews e sem reviews não vai sair um bom cap. então se querem algo de qualidade espero que deixem um comentário, nem que seja pra dizer que amou ou pra reclamar de algo.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	4. Obstáculos no caminho

CAPITULO 4

- Bella eu... - Edward tentou dizer algo, mas terminou achando melhor ficar calado.

- É parece que seus pais não se importam muito com você não é? - Emmet disse, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

- Emm, cala essa boca – Edward sussurrou, quando Bella voltou a chorar.

- Fala serio Ed, não é como se isso fosse grande coisa – Emmet retrucou de volta – Nossos pais também não se importavam com a gente, se não fosse Esme, estaríamos perdidos.

- É diferente Emm, você sabe disso... então cala essa maldita boca! - Edward se exaltou, ele acabara de descobrir que odiava vê-la chorar

- Não. Ele tem razão Edward, é idiota chorar por isso, se eles não se importam, também não vou me importar. - Bella disse e limpou as lagrimas do rosto – E tudo por causa de um maldito dinheiro!

- Ele pode ser maldito pra você, mas pra nossa mãe seria a salvação – Edward disse, e ela abriu um sorriso.

- Alguém aí tem um talão de cheques? - Ela perguntou pegando uma caneta que estava sobre a mesa.

…

Charlie andava de um lado para o outro dentro da delegacia, não suportava ter que fingir que não se importava com o que aconteceria com Bella, mas essa era a única maneira de ganhar tempo, eles ficariam confusos e não fariam nada por um tempo, ao menos era isso que os policiais disseram.

- Já descobriu a localidade do telefonema? - Ele perguntou virando-se para um dos policiais que ficara incumbido de rastrear qualquer telefonema.

- Não, ele desligou rápido demais, você precisa ganhar mais tempo da próxima vez.

- São especialistas, vão notar se eu tentar algo – Charlie disse, procurando se acalmar, Bella estava em perigo e isso era tudo culpa dele, se não houvesse aceitado a loucura de Reneé em fazer aquela maldita festa de aniversario... isso não haveria acontecido.

- É aí que você se engana, eles são principiantes, não sabem nada sobre um sequestro – O policial disse e isso serviu para acalmar um pouco os nervos de Charlie.

- Continue de olho nas coisas, eu vou ver como Reneé está.

Reneé havia sido sedada para que não fizesse um escândalo e acabasse com a chance de resolver isso sem gastar o dinheiro que levaram a vida toda para ganhar, não que duzentos mil fosse muito para eles, mas não iriam dar dinheiro para vagabundo nenhum, essa era sua decisão final.

….

Carlisle olhou para a mulher dormindo calmamente, sua cor estava bem melhor, e quando falara com ela de manhã sabia que seus olhos estavam mais felizes. Isso fazia bem a ele, o deixava contente saber que ela estava melhorando.

- Dr. Carlisle... - Ela disse quando abriu os olhos e o flagrou observando-a – Algo errado comigo?

- Na verdade não, muito pelo contrario, sua cor retornou e a você me parece bem melhor – Ele não a chamaria de senhora, era mais jovem que ele, mesmo que dois anos não contassem muito.

- Então eu vou poder ir embora logo? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- Assim que tomar a quimioterapia e fazer todos os exames – Ele disse, e o sorriso dela se apagou.

- Quanto tempo isso vai dar?

- Uma semana, mas assim que os exames saírem, nós vamos decidir se a cirurgia será logo ou se você passara por algumas quimios primeiro.

- Não posso ficar aqui por tanto tempo, eu tenho uma vida lá fora – Era triste dizer isso, para qualquer paciente que ele tivesse, o Câncer tirava isso das pessoas.

- Não vai ter uma vida se não fizer o tratamento. Você tem que ser forte e lutar para sobreviver, a vida lá fora ainda existira quando estiver bem.

- Não vou ficar bem se não tiver meus filhos perto de mim, como vou saber se eles não estão cometendo um crime por aí? - Ela perguntou se sentando na cama, a IV no seu braço incomodava, o multi via era ligado a dois saquinhos de soro fisiológico misturado com algum tipo de remédio, se Emmet estivesse ali compararia o suporte com uma arvore de natal, lembrar disso a fez rir.

- Devia confiar mais na educação que deu a seus filhos – Carlisle disse, mesmo que isso contradissesse seus próprios pensamentos sobre filhos, ele ficava louco de saber que Bree estava sozinha em casa enquanto ele trabalhava, principalmente sabendo que ela não ficaria em casa.

- Eu confiaria se não soubesse que eles fariam qualquer coisa para conseguir pagar meu tratamento. - Então ele realmente tinha razão ao pensar que algo estava estranho com o garoto que falara com ele.

- Eles não vão fazer nada que você não aprove, pode ficar calma. Mas agora eu preciso ir ver outro paciente, estarei aqui amanhã no mesmo horário para ver como está reagindo ao tratamento.

Ele saiu do quarto para atender a próxima paciente, uma criança que começara o tratamento havia dois meses, ela tinha um tumor no fêmur esquerdo e com certeza teria de operar, ele odiava ter de dar noticias assim. A maioria das pessoas o odiavam quando fazia isso.

….

- Eu tenho! Emmet disse tirando uma caderneta de papeis no bolso, e entregando a ela.

- Não adianta você fazer um cheque, se formos ao banco descontá-lo vão pegar a gente na hora. - Jazz disse pegando de volta o talão de cheques que Bella já ia assinar.

- Não vou depor contra vocês, então não haverá crime.

- Mas seus pais vão assim que saberem que você tirou duzentos mil da conta deles – Edward disse.

- Isso é uma merda, e eu nem sei por que eu to fazendo isso. Não era pra eu odiar vocês e vice-versa? Na verdade isso nem é um sequestro mais. - Bella disse se sentando no colchão, para ela aquilo vinha sendo até mesmo divertido. Três garotos que nunca fizeram nada de errado na vida tentando arrancar duzentos mil dos pais dela, como se ela valesse esse dinheiro todo.

- Na verdade é um sequestro sim, afinal você não pode sair daqui e seus pais realmente acreditam que vamos matar você caso eles não paguem o resgate – Emmet disse, e depois olhou para as cordas – E Jazz, amarra ela, não podemos correr o risco dela fugir, não agora.

- O que? - Bella disse surpresa com a atitude do rapaz mais velho – você não pode fazer isso!

- Logico que posso fazer isso, quem me garante que você não está fazendo tudo isso para que baixemos a guarda pra você fugir?

- Meus pais não estão nem se lixando pra mim, por que eu iria... - Ela começou, mas Emmet não a deixou continuar.

- Seus pais estão ganhando tempo, com certeza estão com a policia procurando um meio de tirar você daqui – Por um momento ouvir isso a deixou assustada, mas a ficha caiu e ela descobriu o quão boba foi em acreditar que seus pais não se importavam com ela, é logico que eles se importavam, com certeza Reneé estava em panico agora.

- Eu acho que você tem razão – Jasper disse, um pouco confuso – Mas da onde tirou isso? Pelo que eu saiba você não tem mentalidade para pensar em algo assim.

- Eu contei pra Rose, e ela disse...

- Você o que? - Jasper e Edward gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Contei pra Rose...

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, não você não fez isso Emmet, você não... - Edward balançava a cabeça indignado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Por que envolveu Rosalie nisso? - Jasper perguntou, tão indignado quanto Edward – E pior, agora ela vai envolver Alice também, e com Alice você envolve o JJ.

- Desculpa eu não pensei nessa parte, mas era isso ou acabar com cinco anos de casamento – Emmet disse se levantando, na verdade ele não parecia se sentir culpado pelo feito.

- Okay, o que está feito está feito não há como voltar atras. Vamos dar continuação ao que começamos. - Edward disse, retornando ao assunto inicial.

- A Rose disse pra fazermos uma ameaça mais seria. - Emmet falou voltando a se sentar num canto do colchão, Bella olhou para ele assustada, ela não sabia de quem estavam falando, mas criou um ódio enorme da tal Rose.

- E o que seria? - Jasper perguntou, olhando desta vez para Bella que havia se encolhido num canto.

- Não vão machucar ela – Edward disse, começando a estranhar a atitude dos irmãos – Mamãe não aprovaria isso.

- Edward, ou você tira essa paixonite da cabeça, ou vamos te excluir disso. - Jasper disse olhando para o irmão, ele não era idiota, tava na cara que Edward estava gostando da garota, isso estragava tudo.

- Não é uma paixonite! Só sei que não fui criado pra isso, não sei machucar pessoas por dinheiro e não to afim de aprender.

- Lembre-se que mamãe depende disso pra viver, e não sou eu quem vai esperar um programa do governo para pagar um tratamento que tem de ser imediato. Não quero ver Esme num caixão Edward, e sei que você também não. - Jasper disse e olhou firme para o irmão – Então, o que vai decidir?

*************************************************************B**E***********************************************************

**Então, o que o Edward vai decidir? bom de qualquer forma eu admito que está sendo mais dificil do que eu esperava quando começei a escrever essa fic, falar na terceira pessoa é bem mais dificil do que na primeira.**

**Bom, de qualquer forma o 4° cap está aí e eu espero as reviews com opiniões. assim até amanhã no proximo cap.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	5. Pequenas coisas da vida

CAPITULO 6°

Bella se afastou de Edward, com o coração a mil, não sabia do por que tinha deixado-o beijá-la e muito menos do por que correspondera, mas podia dizer que fora um dos melhores beijos que já havia dado, sim com certeza era o melhor, não fora nada como beijar por beijar, nada como ela beijava Jacob de vez em quando, só para tirar o tédio, fora magico, como ela nunca havia sentido.

- Desculpe...eu...eu devia ter parado, isso não devia ter acontecido – Edward disse se levantando antes que Bella pudesse dizer algo, embora ela não fosse dizer nada pois ainda estava parada tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu.

- Não devia, mas aconteceu então não tem por que se desculpar – Bella disse e depois olhou para os pés que estavam amarrados, suas mãos só estavam soltas por que Edward lhe fez esse favor quando os outros saíram – Poderia desamarrar meus pés para que eu possa tomar banho? O Jasper deu um nó muito forte e eu não consigo soltar.

- Não vai comer? - Edward disse soltando o nó das cordas que Jasper havia enrolado nas pernas de Bella e passou de leve os dedos onde vergões começaram a se formar – Aquele desgraçado. Por que não disse que ele havia apertado tanto?

- Eu, nem reparei... - Bella respondeu pegando a vasilha com comida que ele lhe ofereceu, ela levou a colher na boca esperando que o gosto não fosse tão ruim como Edward disse que seria, quando o forte sabor de queimado a atingiu, Bella fez um esforço enorme para engolir. - Acho que é por isso que o Jasper é tão mau humorado.

- Não, Jasper é mau humorado desde que minha mãe trouxe ele pra casa. - Edward disse se sentando encostado na parede.

- E você sabe por que?

- Bom, ele passou por muita coisa, não teve bons pais então ele fugiu de casa. - Edward disse, ele não quis dizer a ela que o pai do Jasper batia nele sempre que bebia, o que era todos os dias. Isso era algo que só ele e o irmão sabiam, nem Esme tomara conhecimento dessa historia, embora ela já houvesse perguntado de onde vieram tantas cicatrizes.

- Então você é o único que realmente teve uma boa mãe desde o começo, você foi um cara de sorte .

- Esme é a melhor mãe que alguém poderia ter, eu realmente tive sorte – Edward olhando pra ela que já havia afastado a vasilha com comida do qual ela só deu duas colheradas – Quando tudo isso acabar, se quiser vou levar você pra vê-la.

- Seria legal, mas o que diríamos a ela? Que eu sou a garota que você sequestrou e cobrou duzentos mil dos pais? Não ia dar muito certo. - Ela disse com tom de brincadeira, ele fechou os olhos por um momento.

- É, não daria certo. Vai tomar seu banho, eu preciso descansar. - Ela não disse nada, não entendia a súbita mudança no humor dele, talvez tivesse algo haver sobre o que ele disse antes de beijá-la, mas será que o que ele havia dito era verdade ou ele só queria brincar com ela? Eles só se conheciam havia um dia, nem conversaram por tanto tempo assim. Com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos assim que ela arrumou toalha e uma troca de roupa e foi tomar seu banho.

….

Eram sete da manhã quando Felix o motorista entrou na sala, Charlie olhava para o telefone esperando alguma noticia da policia sobre o andamento do caso do sequestro da filha. Dormira naquela poltrona, seus olhos eram contornados por grandes olheiras escuras e estavam vermelhor por dentro, precisava seriamente dormir.

- Tinha essa caixa de papelão na porta da garagem, acho que é para o senhor – Disse entregando uma pequena caixa de papelão à Charlie, que a pegou rapidamente e não pensou duas vezes antes de abri-la.

Havia um bilhete sobre um embrulho plastico que ele abriu antes mesmo de ler o bilhete, ele pegou as grandes mechas castanhas em suas mãos e sentiu uma lagrima rolar, Reneé não podia ver aquilo ou iria surtar, se ela desistisse de confiar na policia teriam que entregar o maldito dinheiro e deixar os sequestradores sentirem o sabor da vitoria. Ele não entrara nessa para perder.

Fechou depressa o embrulho e se concentrou no bilhete, que havia sido escrito com letras recortadas de alguma revista, com certeza foi feito por uma mulher pois estavam em linha reta e tinham sido cortadas com perfeição, dizia: _Na próxima enviamos um dedo._

Charlie guardou o bilhete de volta na caixa , e tirou o celular do bolso, precisava comunicar a policia imediatamente.

….

Carlisle custou esperar a noite passar, a necessidade de verificar pessoalmente se Esme estava bem era enorme, embora tenha ligado varias vezes para saber como ela estava e ter houvido em todas elas que Esme estava bem.

Quando amanheceu, ele simplesmente tomou em tempo recorde o café da manhã ao lado da filha que vestia uma saia minuscula para ir a escola, o que ele não deixou de reparar.

- Bree, sob pro seu quarto e vai trocar essa roupa! - Ele disse pegando as chaves do carro e indo para a garagem esperar impacientemente a filha que ele tinha de levar pra escola.

Graças a um milagre de Deus, Bree subiu sem reclamar e desceu rapidamente vestindo outra saia um palmo mais comprida que a outra. O que não era grande coisa, pois não chegava ao joelhos da menina, na verdade nem na metade das cochas, sem contar a regata que ou estava ficando curta demais ou tinha o intuito de mostrar mais do que deveria.

- Agradeça que eu estou com pressa, ou iria ter de subir para por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. - Carlisle disse e a garota torceu o nariz para o pai.

- Todo mundo se veste assim pai! E a saia nem é tão curta assim. - Bree resmungou enquanto Carlisle dirigia para o colégio.

- Você não é todo mundo querida, e eu não quero nenhum marmanjo olhando pras pernas da minha menininha. Okay? - Ele disse e Bree assentiu fazendo bico. Carlisle tinha um apego enorme a menina, desde que Cármen morrera e ele passara criar Bree sozinho, ela era tudo o que ele tinha.

- Juizo filha, juizo. - Ele disse quando a garota desceu calada do carro sem nem ao menos olhar pra ele e correu em direção das amigas, que por sua vez estavam em uma rodinha de garotos no qual Bree foi abraçado por um deles. - Preciso seriamente conversar com aquele garoto – Ele resmungou antes de ligar o carro e dirigir-se para o hospital.

….

Esme acordou já deviam ser umas oito horas, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta e entrar sem esperar resposta, Carlisle entrou no quarto e olhou preocupadamente pra ela.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje? - Ele perguntou enquanto lhe media a pressão.

- Na verdade eu me sinto um lixo – Ela disse se sentando para que ele terminasse de a examinar.

- É você vai se sentir assim por um tempo, agora respira bem fundo e solta o ar devagarinho – Ele disse enquanto colocava o estetoscópio em suas costas. - Bom, seu pulmão está meio fraco, vou pedir um raio x e uma tomografia pra hoje, preciso saber se o tumor não se expandiu para eles também.

- Pensei que o primeiro exame já houvesse dito isso. - Ela disse estranhando a necessidade de um novo exame.

- Pode ter se expandido mais, vou pedir exames para cada dois dias, quero saber se a quimioterapia está surtindo efeito – Ele sabia que era quase um exagero tantos exames, mas pelo avanço do tumor e o estado de Esme, ele sabia que precisava disso - Se não houver avanços em uma semana, eu vou aumentar as doses de quimioterapia e mudar para uma mais eficiente.

- Os efeitos vão ser piores não vão? - Esme perguntara o obvio, ele se perguntava se ela seria forte o suficiente, Carlisle nunca perdera um paciente, e nesse momento pediu a Deus que Esme não viesse a ser a primeira, ele não iri saber o que fazer.

- Sim os efeitos vão ser bem exaustivos, por isso vou pedir para que passem a substituir isso – E ele apontou para o prato de comida ainda intacto que haviam deixado ali na noite passada – Por um suplemento alimentar mais forte, se continuar apenas na base do soro fisiológico não irá aguentar os efeitos da próxima quimioterapia.

- Eu vou me esforçar para comer, prometo, é só que o meu estomago parece não gostar muito do que servem aqui. - Esme disse e voltou a se deitar, e cobrir-se com o cobertor.

- Seus filhos devem passar aqui mais tarde então acredito que vá ficar bem – Carlisle olhou para a mulher fraca sob os cobertores receoso de deixá-la – Então eu vou ver meus próximos pacientes.

- Vai vir aqui amanhã? - Esme perguntou pegando de repente na mão do medico que a olhou surpreso, ele a fazia se sentir segura isso tornava a presença dele necessária em todos os dias miseráveis naquele hospital para que eles não fossem tão miseráveis assim.

- É claro que estarei aqui amanhã – _Você não sabe o quão loucamente esperei para ver você e saber como você está. _Carlisle disse e soltando sua mão saiu do quarto que ele havia esperado a noite toda pra entrar.

***********************************************************B**E*************************************************************

**Não teve muito do Edward e da Bella nesse cap, mas em compensação houve um pedacinho da vida do Carlisle e dele com a Esme. então eu espero que gostem e que mandem reviews, fiquei muito feliz com as que receebi, embora cinco tenham sido de uma unica pessoa, mas tudo bem, o que importa é que alguem leu e curtiu.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	6. Coisas que simplesmente acontecem

CAPITULO 6°

Bella acordou bem mais cedo que Edward, ou invés de se levantar ficou observando Edward dormir, ainda não conseguia entender o por que dele a deixar dormir no colchão com todo o conforto que aquilo lhe podia dar enquanto dormia numa cadeira sem cobertor nenhum num frio daqueles.

Edward se mexeu e por um impulso ela fechou os olhos fingindo dormir, pode ouvir ele se levantar e caminhar em direção ao banheiro, mas não abriu os olhos queria saber o que ele iria fazer a seguir, se ligaria para os irmãos ou se sairia para fazer algo. Edward não fez nada do que ela imaginava que fosse fazer, apenas saiu do banheiro e se sentou no chão ao lado do colchão em que ela fingia dormir.

- Você é a garota mais linda que já conheci – Ele disse e então segurou sua mão enquanto fazia com os dedos pequenos círculos sobre a palma, Bella pensou que ele não conhecera muitas garotas, mas isso devia ser impossível para um cara lindo como ele. - Só queria que tivesse acreditado no que eu disse ontem, mas é claro que não. O que um cara como eu pode dar a você?

- Mais do que imagina. - Ele soltou-lhe a mão para se afastar, mas Bella a segurou de volta, ela não pensou antes de dizer, mas sabia que se pensasse diria mesmo assim, ele era importante pra ela, pois a ensinara a ver a vida de uma forma totalmente diferente, em questão de dias ela simplesmente se apaixonara por ele.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo... - Ele disse, encarando-a serenamente, não foi como se ele estivesse surpreso, apenas disse o que lhe veio a cabeça. - Não, e eu ouvi desde o começo... e acho que está errado, você pode me dar mais do que imagina.

- Eu? Bella, não tenho um tostão furado no bolso, não posso te dar nada. - Ele disse com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Você me ensinou a pensar por mim mesma, me ensinou que dinheiro não é tudo, me ensinou a lutar pelos meus sonhos, e você me ensinou tudo isso em dois dias – Ela disse segurando suas mãos – E eu não preciso de dinheiro, nunca precisei na verdade, a única coisa que eu preciso é alguém que faria por mim o que você está fazendo pela sua mãe. E de alguma forma eu sei que você faria isso por mim.

Ele não disse mais nada depois disso, apenas puxou-a para ele e a beijou, ninguém nunca poderia tirar esse momento da cabeça de Edward, a forma que seus lábios encaixavam com os dela e a forma que suas línguas dançavam em perfeita sincronia, foi como se houvessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Bateram três vezes na porta e o beijo teve de ser interrompido, Edward resmungou um tipo de palavrão e se levantou para abrir, Bella esfregou os olhos e fez a maior cara de sono possível. Assim que a porta foi aberta Emmet e Jasper entraram e Edward voltou a trancá-la.

- Acabamos de voltar do hospital, os efeitos da quimioterapia estão acabando com ela Edward, não sei se ela vai aguentar – Jasper disse se sentando em uma cadeira e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, ele simplesmente não sabia se chorava ou se quebrava alguma coisa.

- Eu vou vê-la daqui a pouco, mas pra isso preciso que fiquem aqui, ao menos um de vocês. - Edward disse e Jasper se habilitou para ficar, talvez por não confiar em Emmet ou por não ter animo para trabalhar.

- Posso ficar fora até a hora do almoço, algumas corridas a menos não vão fazer falta se é pro bem da mamãe – Jasper é taxista por conta própria, não era o melhor dos empregos, mas gerava dinheiro suficiente para sustentar a casa que depois do nascimento do filho ficou mais difícil de manter.

- Não vou demorar, só preciso levar algo que ela goste e tentar fazê-la comer, também preciso falar com o medico para saber se algum exame já ficou pronto – Edward sabia que era cedo pra saber algo, mas os exames de raio-X ficam prontos na hora então ele devia saber de algo.

- Espero que consiga fazê-la se alimentar, vai ajudar muito se ela comer – Emmet disse e se virou para Bella que continuava num canto observando a conversa dos irmãos. - você não para amarrada não garota?

- Já disse um monte de vezes que as cordas ficam me machucando – Ela disse olhando firme para o grandalhão em sua frente, por um momento ela se sentiu feliz por saber que não seria ele a vigiá-la.

- Tenho péssimas noticias pra você então princesa dos não me toques – Emmet disse com um sorriso meio amedrontador – Seu pai mandou avisar que ameaças não o assusta e que ele não irá pagar o resgate, mas eu acho que um dedo o assustaria bastante, o que você acha?

- Não vão cortar um dedo dela, na verdade não vão cortar mais nada – Edward disse se levantando para encarar o irmão – Por que a policia está envolvida nisso e o pai dela não vai ceder de forma alguma, a não ser que a mãe de Bella tome conhecimento disso.

- Talvez ela já saiba e esteja trabalhando junto com a policia – Jasper disse.

- Não ela não sabe – Bella disse de repente se interferindo pela primeira vez na conversa – Reneé teria feito um escândalo enorme, com certeza Charlie deu um jeito de ela não saber sobre as ameaças, ele deve tê-la dopado ou algo assim.

- Então vamos fazer a mãe da princesa dos não me toques saber sobre o novo corte de cabelo da filha, e também da possibilidade de um dedo fora do lugar – Emmet disse desviando o olhar de Edward.

- É, mas precisamos saber como fazer isso. - Jasper disse e todos começaram a pensar, não era uma coisa fácil, não podiam simplesmente ir até ela, não podiam enviar algo, não podiam fazer absolutamente nada.

- Podem ligar pra ela – Bella disse como se fosse algo simples.

- Seu pai com certeza confiscou o celular da sua mãe, Bella – Edward disse como se a ideia fosse algo extremamente idiota – Alem disso ela está dopada.

- Mas não vai ficar assim pra sempre – Bella disse como se o idiota fosse Edward – E ninguém, nem o presidente da republica separa Reneé Swan do seu celular, Charlie não é louco de fazer isso.

- Passa logo a merda do numero então... - Jasper resmungou tirando um pedaço de papel de dentro do bolso.

…

Reneé abriu os olhos lentamente, não se lembrava de ter deitado para dormir, na verdade a única coisa que se lembrava era de ter aceitado um copo de agua que Charlie lhe entregou quando recebeu a noticia de...

- Droga! Bella!... - Ela disse baixo, segurando o folego para não entrar em panico, isso era algo serio e ela precisava manter o controle da situação, com certeza Charlie a dopara por pensar que não poderia fazer isto. Reneé checou o celular assim que conseguiu encontrá-lo debaixo do travesseiro, no momento que suas mãos tocaram o aparelho ele começou a vibrar.

- Alô. - Reneé disse atendendo tão rápido que nem olhou o numero na tela, se tivesse olhado saberia que era desconhecido e teria uma certa ideia de quem era.

- Eu acho que você não recebeu o nosso presente, sabia que a sua filhinha ganhou um novo penteado? - Uma voz grossa falou do outro lado da linha, e Reneé tremeu. Charlie esta escondendo coisas de mim, eles estão machucando meu bebê e ele não esta fazendo nada, ela pensou sentindo uma lagrima rolar – Se eu fosse vocês não ficaria esperando por um dedo – Ela não conseguiu dizer nada e ele continuou – Tem até amanhã para se decidirem, entraremos em contato.

O homem do outro lado da linha desligou e Reneé começou a chorar, ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, se dissesse a Charlie sobre a ligação ele com certeza a doparia novamente, se tentasse fazer isto sozinha não sabia se ia conseguir, precisava de ajuda e só havia alguém que podia fazer isto por ela.

- Phil preciso de você. - Ela disse pegando o telefone novamente. ***********************************************B**E*************************************************

Perdão por demorar a postar, na verdade eu não demorei, mas falhei dois dias, o que na verdade não é muito considerando que só recebi uma review, mas enfim. É que eu estou ficando uns dias na casa do meu pai e aqui é fazenda e não pega net.

Portanto se eu postei esse cap é por que me encontro nesse momento encima do telhado lutando por uma conexão. kkk

Bom, não teve Carlisle e Esme desta vez, mas tivemos Reneé, e eu acho que essa fic vai sair mais comprida do que eu imaginei.

Bjs

any

v


	7. Mudanças, você também pode fazer

CAPITULO 7

Carlisle teve seu consultório invadido por Edward assim que atendeu seu ultimo paciente daquela manhã.

- Doutor, eu pedi que ele aguardasse até que o senhor voltasse a atender, mas ele não me ouviu – A atendente disse entrando na sala junto com Edward.

- Tudo bem Irina, da tempo de atender mais esse. - Carlisle disse dispensando a garota e se virando para Edward – Sua mãe sabe que você tem o terrível habito de invadir?

- Tenho vinte dois anos, não acho que devo satisfações a minha mãe – Edward respondeu puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Pedi alguns exames hoje de manhã, acho que o raio-X já foi feito, vou ligar para a central e ver se já podem me mandar o resultado.

Edward observou o medico falar ao telefone com um tédio mais do que visível, quando ele desligou Edward não o esperou dizer.

- Saiu ou não saiu?

- Os resultados são iguais aos anteriores, não houve aumento do tumor em nenhum local do corpo, mas também não houve redução. - Carlisle respondeu, não era uma boa noticia, mas levando em consideração que só tiveram dois dias, esse era o esperado – Não saímos do lugar.

- Eu a vi antes de passar aqui, ela não está se alimentando direito.

- Passei uma receita de suplementos alimentares para fortalecer sua alimentação, se ela não conseguir ingerir, vou pedir que passem a alimentá-la com sonda – Carlisle sabia que ela não ia conseguir, a quimioterapia era forte demais para o organismo fraco de Esme, se ela não desse um jeito de se alimentar, iria enfraquecer cada vez mais.

- Se isso mantê-la viva, faça. - Edward disse e saiu do consultório.

Ele nunca ficava tempo demais, na verdade ele não ficava de maneira nenhuma. Carlisle pensou pegando sua maleta e saindo do consultório, já era horário de almoço, tinha de pegar a filha no colégio.

Parou o carro em frente a escola de Bree no momento exato em que o sinal bateu, a garota de quinze anos saiu pendurada no pescoço do rapaz com quem ele a viu mais cedo, aquilo o fez ferver de raiva.

- Quem é aquele rapaz? Quantos anos ele tem? E o que você esta fazendo agarrada com ele? - Carlisle perguntou assim que ela entrou no carro, Bree olhou para o pai com a expressão mais cínica que ela conseguiu para o momento.

- Riley Biers, dezessete anos, e a gente esta namorando – Ela respondeu lhe mandando um olhar odioso, Carlisle já havia meio que se acostumado a isso, era difícil encontrá-la em um dia em que não estivesse lhe odiando, tinha até se surpreendido com o comportamento dela de manhã.

- Por que não me avisou que estava saindo com alguém? - Carlisle perguntou esperando uma resposta cortante e como sempre ela veio.

- Talvez por ser algo que eu devesse dizer a minha mãe! - Bree disse limpando as lagrimas, que começaram a cair.

- Eu não posso trazer sua mãe de volta, filha, mas posso ajudar, você pode falar comigo quando...

- Falar com você? Como se você só passa em casa pra comer e dormir, isso quando você passa. - Ela a olhou com um ódio enorme – você nunca teve tempo pra mim.

Bree desceu do carro e correu para dentro de casa, ele queria abraçá-la e dizer que ficaria o resto do dia com ela, que não faria mais plantões, mas seria mentira, ele não conseguia ficar longe daquele hospital.

Desta vez ele não entrou, não ia passar pelo pesadelo de brigar com a filha novamente, deu a volta e seguiu para um restaurante qualquer, atenderia mais cedo no hospital, assim poderia chegar em casa mais cedo, só para confirmar que Bree não estaria lá.

Deixá-la sozinha foi sua ultima opção quando Cármen morreu, todas as babás que ele contratou foram expulsas, umas a gritos, outras por não a aturarem, Bree expulsou uma até na base de pedradas uma vez.

….

Reneé estava sentada num banco do parque esperando a chegada de Phill, não demorou muito para que ela o avistasse a alguns metros de distancia, fazia algum tempo que ela não o via, ele parecia bem, com certeza não sentia falta dela.

- Espero que seja algo serio, tem um carregamento saindo hoje, o comprador é Europeu, paga muito bem, então qualquer coisa que me impeça de estar lá para pegar o meu dinheiro tem de ser serio.

- Sequestraram a Bella. - Reneé disse sem rodeios, ela sabia que ele ficaria pasmo com a noticia, sabia também que ele faria tudo para encontrá-la.

- Quanto eles estão pedindo por ela? - Ele perguntou se sentando no banco ao lado dela.

- Duzentos mil .

- E por que Charlie não pagou essa merda ainda? Esse dinheiro não faz nem cocegas no bolso dele. - Phill sabia muito bem que duzentos mil não eram nada para Charlie, embora para ele esse dinheiro fosse muito.

- Não sei, eles estão ameaçando mandar pedacinhos dela se não pagarmos o resgate logo, Charlie parecesse não se importar. - Ela olhou assustada para as próprias mãos – Na verdade eu nem falei com ele ainda.

- Vamos fazer assim, você fala com Charlie sobre o resgate, não diga que falou comigo, apenas diga o que aconteceu, se ele não for pagar eu pago.

- Obrigado Phill, sabia que você não iria...

- Faço isso por Bella, não por você.

….

- Vai fazer um buraco no chão se não parar de andar de um lado para o outro – Bella disse, observando Jasper andar em círculos, ele estava fazendo isso há duas horas.

- Cala a boca. - Ele disse e continuou em seu entretenimento.

- Deveria ser mais educado, como é que Alice te atura heim? - Bella continuou, queria arrancar algo dele, talvez irritá-lo ao máximo até que prestasse atenção nela e no que ela dizia.

- E você deveria calar a boca.

- Só sabe dizer isto? Cale a boca, cale a boca... - Ela disse e percebeu que estava conseguindo o que queria.

- O que você quer heim? Quer que eu encha sua boca de algodão e te faça ficar calada? - Ele disse parando de andar e olhando para ela.

- Quero saber por que é tão estressado? Devia sorrir mais sabia?

- Tente sorrir, quando deve meio mundo, seu salario não dá pra comprar um brinquedo pro seu filho e sua mãe está num hospital morrendo – Ele disse se sentando em uma cadeira no canto do comodo.

- E o que acha que seu filho prefere? Um brinquedo legal ou um pai legal? O que acha que sua mãe quer ver? Um filho depressivo ou um filho feliz? Dividas um dia hão de acabar, as lembranças que sua família vão ter de você são para sempre.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? Sempre teve tudo, nunca precisou de nada, não tem ideia do que é passar dificuldade. - Jasper estava certo, a não ser por um fator importante, Bella nunca teve pais presentes, eles nunca tiveram tempo pra ela.

- Eu sei que quando criança queria ter tido um pai do meu lado do que um brinquedo novo por semana.

Jasper olhou pra ela sem ter algo para contrariar, sabia que não era presente na vida do filho, se contentava em olhar o pequeno de longe para não ter a angustia de se lembrar da sua própria infância, mas Bella estava certa, ele sentia vontade de brincar o filho, sentia vontade de levá-lo ao parque e ficar mostrando as coisas para que ele dissesse o nome, como ele via Alice fazer.

- Talvez devesse tirar o dia de folga e levar o JJ para passear – Bella disse ao vê-lo pensativo.

- É, talvez eu devesse fazer isto, talvez eu devesse sair com Alice também, faz muito tempo que não faço isso.

Edward bateu na porta três vezes, e Jasper abriu para que ele entrasse, Edward jurava que iria encontrar o irmão estressado e infeliz de sempre, mas não, Jasper pegou a chave do carro da suas mãos e lançou um olhar para dentro antes de sair.

- Obrigado Bella.

*******************************************B**E************************************************

**Carlisle tem sérios problemas com a Educação de Bree, mas com tempo melhora eu acho.**

**Se eu soubesse que o Phill ia aparecer na fic, tinha invertido o papel dele e do Charlie, mas tudo bem eu acho que assim vai funcionar, é que eu não consigo escrever sobre um Charlie ruim.**

**A Bella vai mudar a maneira de pensar de muita gente ainda, acho que o Jasper é uma copia exata do meu pai, se apega demais aos problemas da vida, queria poder mudar a maneira de pensar do meu pai como a Bella fez com o Jazz.**

**Acho que amanhã as coisas vão ficar mais serias na fic, tá na hora de por um pouco de ação nos caps.**

**mandem reviews.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	8. Promessas

CAPITULO 8

- Vai rolar algo entre a gente, ou a ideia é ficar apenas se encarando – Edward disse depois de meia hora sentado olhando pra Bella sem ter dito nada e vice-versa.

- Não sei, eu...eu nem acredito que estou fazendo isso! - Bella disse para um Edward meio confuso.

- Isso o que?

- Me apaixonar pelo meu sequestrador, sabia que eles consideram isso uma doença? - Bella disse e Edward saiu de sua cadeira no canto para vir sentar perto dela.

- Na verdade eles só dizem isto para ninguém pensar que o sequestrador tinha um motivo para fazer isso, você não se apaixonaria por mim se tudo o que eu quisesse fosse esse dinheiro para curtir a vida, muito menos se eu te machucasse.

- Bom, você já ameaçou a encher minha boca de algodão – Bella disse pegando sua mão rindo.

- Talvez pelo motivo que você estava sendo irritante e meus nervos estivessem em frangalhos. - Edward respondeu, e Bella riu das lembranças do primeiro dia que estivera lá.

- É, eu fui irritante, mas você tinha cara de carrasco, na verdade eu tinha mais medo de você do que do Emmet.

- Emmet é um idiota que vê filmes demais, as vezes acho que Rose devia o fazer escolher entre os filmes e ela. - Edward disse rindo ao imaginar Rose fazendo isso, não iria dar muito certo, não mesmo – Acho que Emmet acabaria escolhendo os filmes.

- Como a gente foi acabar falando do Emmet mesmo? Acho que a conversa era outra – Bella disse e se inclinou para beijá-lo, Edward aceitou o beijo, que foi se tornando mais profundo a medida que Bella deixava suas mãos saírem de sua nuca para passear em suas costas.

- Chega! Vamos parar por aqui – Edward a afastou e se arrependeu assim que o calor do corpo dela deixou o seu – Não vamos fazer nada que nos arrependeremos depois – Embora soubesse que não iria se arrepender, não podia se arrepender – Vai me dar minha resposta ou não?

- É, nós vamos ficar juntos, mas o que vai acontecer quando isso acabar – Ela disse se referindo ao sequestro.

- Bom, se tudo der certo, não haverá problemas em ficarmos juntos, agora... se der errado, você pode subornar os guardas por uma visita privada na cadeia – Edward disse, como se fosse algo que ele esperava que acontecesse – Enfim, se a gente quiser mesmo ficar junto, não vai haver problema.

- Promete uma coisa? - Bella perguntou olhando para os olhos verdes de Edward, ela havia descoberto que adorava se perder neles, ele era tão lindo.

- O que você quiser que eu faça.

- Promete que não vai deixar eles te pegarem se algo der errado? Promete que vai fugir e esperar a poeira abaixar antes de voltar? - Bella perguntou desviando o olhar de seus olhos para as mãos fortes que seguravam as dela.

- Prometo, mas também prometo que vou voltar pra te buscar, embora eu espere que tudo de certo.

- Eu também espero – Bella disse e voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com mais profundidade, de uma forma que era quase impossível parar, ou talvez eles simplesmente não quisessem parar.

…

Reneé foi direto para casa quando Phill foi embora, ela falaria com Charlie, precisava seriamente resolver isso e não iria desistir só por que ele não queria pagar um maldito resgate.

- Charlie, precisamos conversar – Ela disse assim que pôs os pés na sala onde o marido se encontrava.

- Se vai tentar me convencer a pagar o resgate, esqueça... a policia deu seu ultimo passo hoje de manhã quando você atendeu o telefone, cometeram um deslize, o orelhão da onde ligaram era na saída da cidade, a um quarteirão de um galpão abandonado – Charlie disse de uma vez, sem deixar brecha para Reneé – Temos três viaturas indo para lá agora mesmo, então não há necessidade de pagar resgate nenhum.

- Você é louco? Eles vão matar a Bella! - Reneé disse exaltada com a decisão arriscada de Charlie.

- Não, eles não vão – Charlie disse se levantando para abraçar a esposa – São apenas amadores contra vários policiais treinados, não há razão para temer.

- Okay, mas e se isso não der certo? E se eles se mostrarem mais espertos que nós?

- É aí que o dinheiro entra – Ele disse abrindo uma mala cheia de notas de cem – Se invadir não der certo, nós pagamos o resgate, só não quero passar por isso sem lutar.

….

Edward tinha as mãos sob a blusa de Bella quando o telefone tocou, ele teve a forte impressão de que mandaria quem quer que fosse para a PQP assim que atendesse. A tela do aparelho informava com letras vermelhas: Jasper.

- Espero que seja algo serio. - Edward disse assim que atendeu.

- Tem duas viaturas do lado de fora – Jasper disse e Edward ficou branco.

- Tem certeza? - A pergunta era idiota, mas ele precisava saber que não era uma brincadeira – Jasper, tem certeza que estão procurando a gente?

- É, estão atrás da gente, mas acho que não sabem quem somos então fique de bico fechado – Eles já tinham combinado que se um fosse pego, não dedaria o outro, principalmente se o outro fosse Jasper que era o único que tinha filhos, ninguém queria que Jasper Junior tivesse de visitar o pai na cadeia – E peça pra Bella ficar calada também, confio em você pra fazer isso.

- Eu sei, não vou contar, mas vou sair daqui, deixe o carro na construção onde tudo isso começou – Edward disse e ao ouvir um sim do outro lado, desligou o telefone.

- O que aconteceu? - Bella perguntou assim que Edward desligou o telefone e começou a juntar suas coisas numa mochila, de onde ele também tirou uma arma.

- Temos que sair daqui! - Ele disse e ajudou Bella se levantar, a colocando na sua frente, e destravando a arma sobre sua cabeça – Agora.

********************************************B**E***********************************************

**Eu tinha prometido um cap com ação, mas ele acabou saindo pequeno e sem ação, bom é que o frio congelou meu cérebro, e eu também fiquei sem motivação pela quantidade minima de reviews que recebi. acho que as pessoas de hoje correm demais e esquecem que outras estão controlando seu tempo para não enlouquecer. O ano passado eu recebia mais reviews.  
**

**Bom, eu não sei quando vem o próximo cap, por que quinta eu interno pra fazer quimioterapia e como todo mundo sabe os enjoos são terríveis, o que é capaz de tirar todo o meu animo de escrever. Então até o proximo cap. **

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	9. Resgate

CAPITULO 9

Edward a segurou firme contra o seu corpo, a arma a incomodava, pois tinha a impressão de que iria disparar a qualquer momento, embora confiasse sua vida a ele, neste momento ela não estava muito certa disso.

Bella hesitou por um momento quando Edward avançou um passo a frente, ele a usava como escudo, estava tão certo assim de que não iam atirar? Ou será que o que ele disse era pura mentira e ele não se importava com ela o suficiente para se arriscar em seu lugar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ele disse em seu ouvido ao perceber sua hesitação.

- Estou com medo Edward, eles vão atirar, eu sei que vão – Bella disse resistindo a vontade de se virar para ele, precisava encontrar seus olhos para se acalmar, precisava saber se ele falava a verdade.

- Não eles não vão atirar.

Assim que ele soltou essas palavras, dez policiais saíram dos arbustos, todos armados e bem equipados, Edward pode sentir o corpo de Bella tremer, ela tinha mais medo que ele, seria hilario se no momento não fosse quase trágico.

- Abaixe sua arma, e solte a garota! - Um dos policiais gritou reduzindo a distancia entre Edward e ele.

- O dinheiro, ou estouro os miolos dela! - Ele ameaçou, com um sorriso macabro no rosto, tinha aprendido a fingir, poderia enganar um exercito sobre a situação em que se encontrava, parecia confiante, mas na verdade tinha medo.

- Não seja tolo rapaz, você está sozinho, solte a arma e entregue a garota que será melhor para você. - Charlie disse assim que saiu de trás dos guardas com uma bolsa na mão, o olhar de Edward se focou na bolsa, ele precisava daquele maldito dinheiro.

- Me entregue o dinheiro e eu solto a garota, caso contrario nada feito – Edward respondeu, ele não ia se entregar, ninguém atiraria por causa de Bella e ele podia passar um longo tempo ali esperando.

- Você tem cinco minutos para desistir ou vamos atirar! - Charlie disse, mas Edward pode ouvir a voz falhada e a detectar como medo, ele não iria atirar.

- Você não atiraria na sua filha, atiraria Charlie? - Edward perguntou deixando o sarcasmo correr solto em sua voz.

- Não, eu não atiraria – Charlie disse, deixando a mala de dinheiro cair no chão – Se é o dinheiro que você quer, pegue, só deixe a Bella ir.

- Sim eu vou deixá-la ir assim que todos esses policiais saírem daqui. - Edward disse e se aproximou de Charlie o suficiente para que Bella pegasse a mala de dinheiro sem sair de sua mira.

Bella voltou para perto de Edward assim que teve a bolsa em suas mãos, ele prendeu seu corpo contra o dela novamente e foi andando para trás.

- Ninguém se meche, vou deixá-la em algum lugar para vocês encontrarem – Edward disse enquanto se afastava cada vez mais, assim que atingiu a esquina pegou a mão de Bella e começaram a correr.

Jasper deixara o carro onde ele havia pedido, frente ao prédio em construção onde tudo aquilo começara, estavam bem em fim.

- Vamos Bella, entra! - Ele disse abrindo a porta para que ela se acomodasse no banco de passageiro.

- Tira essa mascara ridícula pelo amor de Deus, olhar você assim me assusta – Ele fez o que ela pediu e deu partida no motor, logo estavam dirigindo para Seattle.

- Desculpa, é que eu tenho que parecer um cara mau – Edward disse sobre o que havia ocorrido há alguns minutos atras.

- Você deveria ser ator. - Ela disse colocando um sorriso no rosto – você encenou tudo muito bem.

- É, acho que vou para Hollywood, o que você acha? - Ele disse entrando na brincadeira.

- Acho que se você não diminuir a velocidade, seu primeiro filme terá de ser velozes e furiosos.

- Não podemos ir mais devagar, se eles decidirem me seguir tenho que ter certeza de que estou na frente e seguro. - Edward disse pisando no acelerador e seguindo em frente avançando o limite de velocidade permitida.

- Vamos morrer se avançar mais. - Bella disse olhando para o velocímetro que chegava a duzentos.

- Tudo bem, eu vou diminuir assim que sairmos de Port Angeles. - Ele disse focando os olhos no asfalto.

Edward diminuiu a velocidade como o combinado assim que saíram de Port Angeles, o que também foi seguido pelo radio que ele ligou, onde tocava uma musica que fez Bella ficar lembrando da vida, onde Edward em algum momento daquela confusão se tornara a pessoa mais importante para ela.

_I'll always remember__  
__It was late afternoon__  
__It lasted forever__  
__And ended so soon (yea)__  
__You were all by yourself__  
__Staring up at a dark gray sky__  
__I was changed___

_In places no one will find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
__It was now that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry___

_The moment that I saw you cry___

_It was late in september__  
__And I've seen you before (and you were)__  
__You were always the cold one__  
__But I was never that sure__  
__You were all by yourself__  
__Staring up at a dark gray sky__  
__I was changed___

_In places no one will find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
__It was now that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry___

_I wanted to hold you__  
__I wanted to make it go away__  
__I wanted to know you__  
__I wanted to make your everything, all right...___

_I'll always remember...__  
__It was late afternoon...__  
__In places no one will find...___

_In places no one will find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your__  
__eyes)__  
__It was now that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry _

*********************************************B***E*********************************************_  
_

**Cap pequeno, mas foi o que eu consegui escrever, ainda estou bem ruim do estomago então não deu pra ter muita inspiração. **

**Eu não vou mais pedir reviews por que já cansei, então apenas vou continuar escrevendo para a felicidade dos que leem.**

**Até o proximo cap.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	10. Despedida

CAPITULO 10

- É aqui que nossos caminhos se separam – Edward disse parando em uma estrada mal iluminada de Seattle. Ele tinha dirigido em passo de tartaruga assim que Bella conseguiu fazer com que a velocidade fosse diminuída, já estava escurecendo quando chegaram em Seattle.

- Me leva com você. - Bella pediu antes que ele descesse do carro para abrir a porta do carro para ela.

- Eu disse pra você que iria voltar – Ele disse lhe dando um beijo de despedida – Só preciso esperar a poeira baixar. Vou voltar pra você, eles não sabem quem sou eu, não preciso fugir pra sempre.

- Eu não quero que você vá. - Ela disse quando colou seu corpo ao peito de Edward e o beijou, ela não o queria longe nem por um centímetro, queria saber que ele estava ali, sempre.

Edward não respondeu, apenas aprofundou o beijo, enquanto seu corpo se deitava sobre o dela, e as mãos de Bella corriam por suas costas até que alcançassem as bordas de sua camisa que ela ligeiramente puxou para cima, e ele a ajudou a tirar.

Bella correu os dedos por sobre os músculos de seu abdômen e Edward deixou um gemido escapar antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Houve um momento quase apagado em suas memorias em que eles passaram para o banco de trás, e Edward se livrou do resto de suas roupas assim como Bella, e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram gemidos enlouquecidos de Bella a cada vez que Edward estocava mais fundo, levando seus corpos a um delírio sem fim.

- Eu te amo – Ele disse quando seus corpos desabaram sobre o banco do carro.

- Não, eu amo você, amo tudo o que você faz, tudo o que você é. - Ela disse buscando sua boca novamente.

- Eu não queria precisar fazer isso, mas eu realmente preciso ir. - Ele disse se levantando e levantando ela consigo.

- Agora?

- Já fiquei tempo demais Bella, e se eles descobrirem onde eu estou, vão vir me pegar. Se eles me pegarem vai ter que me visitar o resto da vida na cadeia.

- Volta assim que fazer o que tiver de fazer? - Bella perguntou vestindo sua roupa de volta enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo.

- Volto, e aí vou ficar com você. - Ele disse pulando para o banco da frente.

- Como vou saber se você voltou? - Bella perguntou passando para o banco da frente também.

- Eu dou um jeito, você vai saber.

- Não me deixe esperando... eu não iria aguentar.

Edward lhe deu um beijo rápido e ligou o carro novamente.

- Pensei que fosse descer aqui. - Bella disse estranhando a mudança de Edward.

- Pensei bem, esse não é um bom lugar para te deixar sozinha de noite, vou te deixar em alguma praça da cidade.

- Ah tá, se você acha que é melhor assim, tudo bem, mas toma cuidado. - Bella disse alertando-o dos policiais.

Edward parou em uma praça iluminada para que ela descesse, desta vez não fez menção de abrir a porta para ela, seria arriscado demais, acelerou assim que ela desceu e pode ouvir as sirenes atras de si enquanto corria pelo asfalto indo para saída de Seattle.

*******************************************B**E************************************************

**SORRY! eu demorei duas semanas pra postar e o cap é minusculo, mas é que eu tive uns serios problemas e aí fiquei fora por um tempo, esse cap já estava pronto desde semana passada e não sei quando posto o proximo.**

**Pra quem le minhas outras fics, a mesma coisa, não sei quando vou atualizar, mas prometo tentar compensar voces quando voltar a ativa.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	11. Fuga sem limites

CAPITULO 11

Me lembro de todas aquelas coisas malucas que você disse  
Você as deixou correndo pela minha cabeça  
Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte  
Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui  
Todas aquelas coisas malucas que fizemos  
Não pensamos a respeito, apenas fomos na onda  
Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte  
Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui

Bella observou o carro de Edward se afastar cada vez mais, pegou o celular que havia sido deixado com ela e ligou para o pai, por um momento ela pensou no quanto Charlie arriscara a vida dela e no quão ruim isto podia ter sido se não fosse sua relação com Edward, mas seu pai era a única pessoa no qual Bella conseguiu pensar no momento, embora Phill também fosse uma opção ela não sabia seu numero de cor, e ele não tinha condições de vir tão rápido quanto Charlie.

Não demorou para ouvir o som de sirenes, a policia já estava ali, _com certeza os tinha seguido,_ pensou, _e também estariam atras de Edward_, esse ultimo pensamento a deixou angustiada, com a sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer.

Uma das viaturas parou de seguir as outras e estacionou perto de onde Bella estava.

- Bella! - Charlie disse saindo do carro e a abraçando, essa felicidade toda era uma farsa e ela sabia muito bem – Estou tão feliz ao ver que está bem, vamos..vamos para casa, sua mãe está enlouquecendo em meio a isso tudo.

- Eu também senti falta de vocês, mas está tudo bem agora, eu só preciso de ir pra casa – Bella aceitou a ajuda de Charlie para entrar na viatura, suas pernas tremiam e seu coração estava acelerado, devido ao medo de que eles peguem Edward, isso seria o fim para ele.

- Não precisa mais ficar com medo Bella, vamos pegar aquele desgraçado e ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de cometer outro crime – Isso não a tranquilizou e sim fez com que tremesse mais ainda enquanto tentava evitar que lagrimas saltassem dos seus olhos.

Quando chegou em casa, sua vontade era subir direto para seu quarto arrumar suas malas, não queria ficar naquele lugar nem mais um segundo, tinha decidido que tocaria sua vida, usaria o dinheiro que tinha no banco para comprar uma casa em algum lugar de Forks, nada muito grande, mas que desse a ela o conforto de um lar só seu. Faria alguns cursos e arrumaria um emprego, pelo menos até decidir que faculdade fazer, estava na hora de ser feliz.

Mas assim que pôs os pés no primeiro degrau sua mãe veio correndo para abraçá-la.

- Bella! Bella minha filha, você está bem? Eles te machucaram? - Reneé vasculhava seu corpo procurando algum sinal que relatasse algum tipo de violência.

- Não mãe, eu estou bem, ele não me machucou – Bella disse, havia decidido que não delataria ninguém, e muito menos diria que eram mais de um sequestrador, se negaria a dar queixa, embora isso não adiantasse muito – Agora eu quero...eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Bella subiu correndo para o quarto, por um momento ela pensou em ligar para Edward e saber se estava tudo bem com ele, mas sabia que não seria certo fazer isto, então ela apenas abriu a porta de seu closet e começou a jogar as roupas de qualquer jeito dentro da mala, quando terminou tinha três malas sobre a cama e um closet vazio.

Tomou um banho quente antes de tomar qualquer outra decisão, enquanto a água quente corria pelo seu corpo ela se lembrava do toque de Edward, em como suas mãos deslizavam por sua pele deixando-a em êxtase total. Sentiu falta dos seus beijos e das conversas que tinham juntos, ela não sabia o que fazer se não o visse novamente.

….

As sirenes ficaram mais altas conforme as viaturas ficaram mais próximas, Edward acelerou o máximo que pôde, mas o carro velho e gasto que dirigia não auxiliava muito na velocidade o que tornava a fuga algo quase impossível, mas saber disso não o fez parar e sim aumentou sua determinação, a adrenalina corria por suas veias de forma descontrolada.

Ele virou rapidamente em uma rua a direita e seguiu até ouvir as sirenes se distanciarem um pouco, desceu uma rua qualquer em busca de uma saída rápida, sua face ficou branca quando avistou três viaturas cercando a saída planejada, Edward deu ré e aumentou a velocidade outra vez.

Virou na rua da esquerda e seguiu pelo caminho concentrando-se o máximo na estrada, na velocidade que dirigia seria fácil meter-se em um acidente, quando menos percebia estava em uma estrada de terra e duas viaturas o cercavam, essas porem não ficaram em seus lugares quando ele de ré para escapar, ligaram as sirenes e voltaram a segui-lo.

Ele não tinha outra opção a não ser voltar pelo mesmo caminho que ele acabara de entrar, correria o risco de estar cercado também, mas com certeza era melhor do que se entregar para as viaturas que o seguiam. Voltou a subir a rua anterior e virou na primeira rua, a velocidade em que ia tornou impossível parar quando um carro vermelho também em alta velocidade virou no mesmo momento que ele, Edward perdeu o controle do carro ao tentar desviar, uma das viaturas que o seguiam perdeu o controle e bateu na traseira do seu carro, que por sua vez chocou-se duramente contra o carro vermelho da frente.

Sua cabeça chocou-se varias vezes contra a direção devido aos baques contra os carros, Edward perdeu os sentidos na primeira batida. Os outros policiais pararam assim que souberam do acidente, e logo o local se encheu de sirenes, não de policia, mas de ambulâncias.

….

Carlisle realmente planejava sair mais cedo do hospital aquele dia, precisava conversar com Bree, resolver seus problemas com a filha, mas por outro lado ele queria ir para o quarto de Esme, observá-la dormir, ou até mesmo conversar com ela se estivesse acordada, seria menos frustrante do que ter que lidar com uma adolescente revoltada, ele não sabia quando chegara a ter medo da própria filha, mas de certa forma tinha. E por isso acabou por escolher a ultima opção.

Esme não dormia como ele esperava, estava bem alerta e sorriu quando ele abriu a porta, ele não pode conter um sorriso também, estava radiante em saber que Esme parecia melhor.

- Como está minha paciente favorita? - Ele perguntou entrando no quarto e ela sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir isso.

- Bem melhor do que ontem, que tal uma alta? - Esme perguntou tentando convencê-lo a deixá-la ir.

- Desculpe, mas não posso deixá-la ir, é preciso ter certeza de que está respondendo bem as quimioterapias, e para isso você tem de estar aqui. - Ele disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Mas eu preciso cuidar de Edward, eu nem sei o que aquele garoto está fazendo agora, quero cuidar do meu filho. - Esme disse fechando o sorriso e sentando-se na cama.

- Esme, precisa entender que nesse momento seu filho é que precisa cuidar de você, na verdade eu devia sugerir que conseguisse um acompanhante, não deveria ficar sozinha nesse quarto. - Carlisle olhou um dos joelhos de Esme que esta descoberto pelo lençol, havia um pequeno arranhão, mas que possuía um aspecto terrível – Onde conseguiu isso?

- Eu cai em uma ida ao banheiro, é só um arranhão, logo passa. - Ele observou mais uma vez o ferimento e deixou uma ruga de preocupação aparecer.

- Está infeccionado, deveria ter chamado uma enfermeira e pedido para me chamar, seus leucócitos e plaquetas estão baixos, qualquer ferimento, por menor que ele seja é caso de preocupação, por isso avise sempre que se machucar.

- Sim Doutor, vou tentar tomar mais cuidado – Ela disse e ele pegou levemente a sua mão, por alguns segundos ele imaginou que ela puxaria a mão de volta para si e o repreenderia por isso, mas ao contrario disso ela apenas fechou os olhos, e o deixou sentir a maciez da sua pele.

- Ligue para alguém que possa ficar com você, não quero que fique sozinha – Ele disse e a contra gosto soltou a mão de Esme que a manteve ainda ali, como se esperasse outro toque, algo que ele adoraria fazer – Vou pedir alguns exames e passar alguns antibióticos, você vai ficar bem.

- Até amanhã Doutor Carlisle.

- Apenas Carlisle, por favor – Ele disse abrindo a porta para se retirar – Até amanhã Esme.

Carlisle saiu do quarto de Esme e foi o mais rápido possível para o estacionamento do hospital, iria para casa ver Bree, se ela estivesse em casa, caso contrario teria de sair procurando-a por aí até encontrá-la.

Quando chegou encontrou a porta trancada e as luzes apagadas, assim que pôs os pés na sala resolveu ir ao quarto de Bree, talvez ela já houvesse ido dormir embora fosse apenas oito horas. Ele abriu a porta silenciosamente e entrou no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz do abajur que Bree não havia apagado, deitada sobre a cama e ainda com as roupas da escola, sua filha dormia segurando um porta-retratos onde Carlisle sabia muito bem estava a foto de Cármen, a mulher que ele tanto amara e a mãe que a filha tanto queria por perto, ali ele teve certeza de que ela chorou até dormir.

***************************************************B***E*************************************************

**Eu sei, não estou nem em condições de pedir reviews, mas todos sabem do meu problema e eu não tinha condições de escrever nos últimos tempos, mas agora que estou melhor novamente, tentarei postar todas as minhas fics até o fim, e me dedicar o máximo a elas. Acho que só mais dois ou tres caps e a fic acaba, então vou postar eles o mais rápido possível. Espero que me perdoem pela demora e que me mandem alguma review, nem que seja para reclamar de algo.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	12. Más noticias

CAPITULO 12

Eu vou esperar querida

Um paciente da eternidade, minha compreensão

Um universal ainda, sem enfraquecer

Nenhuma poeira irá crescer nessa moldura,

Um milhão de anos eu irei dizer seu nome.

Eu amo você mais do que eu jamais poderia gritar

Bella andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, não conseguia dormir, não tirava Edward da cabeça, precisava dele ali com ela, precisava saber como ele estava. O coração venceu a razão e ela discou seu numero no celular, queria ouvir a sua voz, só assim dormiria tranquila. O celular chamou algumas vezes e caiu na caixa de mensagens, isso aumentou a sensação de desespero em seu peito.

- Por favor Edward, me ligue assim que ouvir essa mensagem. Eu te amo. - Ela disse e desligou, ele tinha que estar bem, ela não suportaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

Assim que o fez pensou em Alice, talvez ela e Jasper tivessem noticias de Edward, e também precisava saber se eles estavam bem, discou o numero da baixinha e não precisou esperar muito, ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Alô! Quem é? - A voz dela estava tensa, com certeza Bella não era a única preocupada com o andamento das coisas.

- Alice aqui é Bella, você tem noticias de Edward? - Bella perguntou na primeira oportunidade.

- Eu não sei Bella, acho que pegaram ele, Jasper e Emmet estão na delegacia, chamaram eles há uma meia hora, acho que vão prender o Jasper Bella...eu.. - Alice começou a chorar antes de acabar, o coração de Bella parecia que iria parar de funcionar a qualquer momento.

- Calma Alice, me diz onde é a sua casa que eu to indo pra aí, e chama a Rose também. - Bella disse e assim que Alice passou o endereço ela desligou.

Bella desceu suas malas para o andar de baixo o mais silenciosamente possível, não queria ter que dar explicações agora, no momento tudo o que ela queria era ir embora dali e dar um jeito de tirar os garotos da prisão, não importa que loucura ela tivesse que fazer.

Félix o vigia noturno resolveu pará-la assim que ela atravessou a porta, será que ela não podia ter paz nem por algumas horas?

- Onde a senhorita vai? Não é seguro sair agora a noite. - Félix disse, e Bella resolveu fazer disso uma coisa útil.

- Vou embora de casa Félix, já avisei ao meu pai, ele pediu que me ajudasse com as malas e chamasse um táxi para mim. - Bella disse e o idiota acatou as ordens, graças a isso ela estava agora em um táxi rumando para a casa de Alice.

….

Jasper foi acordado pelas batidas na porta, pra ele era quase como um decreto de morte, se Edward fosse pego mesmo que ele não dissesse que teve ajuda com certeza ele e Emmet seriam investigados ou até mesmo presos. Levantou com cuidado para não acordar Alice que dormia ao seu lado, vestiu-se e lavou o rosto antes de abrir a porta.

- Você é Jasper Masen? - O policial perguntou e ele não teve outra saída a não ser confirmar com a cabeça – Então teremos que levá-lo.

Jasper não mostrou resistência quando foi algemado, não queria acordar Alice, não queria que ela visse, mas foi em vão, assim que o policial o empurrou pela porta ele pôde ver por um momento Alice parada no meio da sala com os olhos em lagrimas.

- Jasper... - Ele ouviu ela dizer em um sussurro.

- Alice... - Ele respondeu e saiu pela porta, não podia se deixar ser preso, Alice precisava dele, seu filho também precisava dele, aquilo não podia acontecer.

Foi escoltado até a delegacia onde não se surpreendeu de encontrar Emmet sentado em uma cadeira na sala do delegado, ele tinha os pés sobre e mesa e assoviava despreocupado, o delegado é claro ainda não estava lá.

Jasper foi levado direto para uma das prisões enquanto Emmet continuava sentado de boa na sala do delegado, ali havia uma injustiça enorme, mas eles tinham um trato, ninguém dedava ninguém, e ponto final.

Demorou umas meia hora para que o delegado chegasse com uma terrível cara de sono, ele com certeza estava com um péssimo humor, _Charlie Swan deve estar fazendo-os trabalharem dobrado no caso_, pensou.

Jasper foi levado novamente para a sala do delegado e ele pôde observar que agora os pés de Emmet estavam comportadamente no seu devido lugar.

- Posso saber por que estamos aqui? - Emmet começou como se fosse uma injustiça tremenda ele estar ali, ao menos ele não estava algemado.

- Ambos são irmãos de Edward Masen? - O delegado perguntou colocando uma ficha sobre a mesa.

- Sim senhor! - Ambos responderam juntos.

- E ambos sabiam e até participaram do sequestro de Isabella Swan? Não estou certo?

- Não senhor, eu não sei de sequestro nenhum, o que Edward faz da vida dele é problema dele, não meu. - Emmet respondeu e algo veio a mente de Jasper, na verdade algo que faltava ali, onde estava Edward? Se ele fora preso não era para estar ali em uma das celas?

- Eu também não sabia do sequestro, não tenho muito contato com meu irmão mais novo, e não entro nesse tipo de coisa – Jasper respondeu tentando livrar o seu lado e o delegado vasculhou em mais papeis.

- Não é desse tipo de coisa? - O delegado perguntou com ironia – Sabe por que é o único algemado aqui senhor Jasper?

- Não senhor.

- Por que é o único dos dois que possui passagem pela policia, na verdade você passou tanto por aqui que eu tenho uma gaveta separada só para você e suas badernas. - Jasper gelou, ele sabia que não fora um adolescente muito sossegado, mas não imaginava que tudo ainda estava guardado ali em meio os documentos, como Esme diria, ele era só uma criança quando aprontou aquilo.

- Isso foi a três anos atrás, é quase irrelevante. Foram brincadeiras de adolescente – Jasper se defendeu encolhendo-se na cadeira.

- Brincadeira de adolescente ou não, se você não tiver um álibi para o dia do sequestro, vai continuar preso.

- Minha esposa pode provar que estive em casa, e eu quero um advogado – Jasper disse quase arrependido de ter colocado Alice em meio aquilo tudo.

- Você terá um advogado, mas levando em conta que são uma da manhã, duvido que algum advogado queira agir agora, por hoje você dorme por aqui.

Emmet foi dispensado e Jasper levado novamente para a cela, havia uma injustiça enorme em tudo aquilo, mas nada o faria dedurar o irmão, mesmo que isso o fizesse pagar todo o pato sozinho com Edward. No momento o que mais o preocupava era como pagariam agora o tratamento de Esme.

….

Bella passou a noite na casa de Alice, Rose foi para casa assim que Emmet saiu da delegacia, Alice chorou quase a noite toda antes de dormir. Bella porém não dormiu, ficou olhando para o telefone esperando uma ligação, amanheceu e nada, nem uma noticia, nem seus pais ligaram para saber onde estava. Só depois do almoço é que o telefone tocou.

- Bella? - A voz de Reneé ressoou do outro lado da linha. - Posso saber por que não está em casa? E onde estão suas coisas? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Não vou voltar mais pra casa mãe, cansei de viver no mesmo teto que vocês, ouvindo suas brigas com o papai e a gritaria de vocês, não mãe, eu não vou ficar aí – Bella pensou que Reneé iria fazer um escândalo, mas ela só respirou fundo, e falou calmamente.

- Vou pedir ao Phill que encontre uma casa para você aqui em Forks, você está completamente certa, as ultimas atitudes de seu pai foram a gota d'água.

- Valeu mãe, isso ajudaria muito. Sabe alguma noticia do sequestrador, sabe se pegaram ele? - Bella perguntou esperando que a resposta não a fizesse chorar.

- Pegaram um suspeito, e o cara que estava no carro sofreu um acidente, está na UTI, se você der sorte ele não vai sobreviver.

Bella deixou o telefone cair de suas mãos e sentou-se no sofá, seus olhos estavam vidrados no nada e ela não conseguia exercer nenhum movimento.

- Bella! Bella por favor responde! Você está aí? - Reneé gritava no telefone, o que acabou por despertá-la do transe, e Bella pegou o celular novamente.

- Sabe sobre mais alguma coisa mãe?

- Querem que você vá a delegacia prestar depoimento e reconhecer o suspeito – Reneé disse e Bella decidiu que já havia ouvido demais.

- Mãe eu preciso desligar, tchau. - Ela desligou sem esperar resposta, pegou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e seguiu para a porta.

- Bella onde você vai? - Alice perguntou saindo da cozinha e observando a amiga sair.

- Tirar Jasper da cadeia.

Os olhos de Alice brilharam com a expectativa, e isso deixou Bella mais calma, embora isso não apagasse da sua mente a situação em que Edward se encontrava.

**************************************************B***E**************************************************

**Gente valeu pelas reviews, e desculpe pelo cap ser curto e triste, prometo que vou tentar compensar no próximo. Vou colocar Carlisle como principal no próximo cap, assim compenso a falta dele hoje. Espero que vocês leiam, gostem e comentem.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	13. Decepções e descobertas

CAPITULO 13

Quando você parte, os pedaços de meu coração sentem saudades de você

Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também

Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir

Pra sempre me fazer superar o dia

E fazê-lo ficar bom

Eu sinto saudades

Bella olhava fixamente para as paredes da sua nova casa, Phill não levou uma semana para encontrar um bom lugar para ela ficar. No fundo ela sabia que sentiria falta da casa aconchegante de Alice, mas estava se tornando um empecilho ficando tanto tempo ali, por mais que ela ajudasse a cuidar de Jasper Junior e na limpeza da casa.

Graças a ela Emmet e Jasper não foram presos, e Edward...Edward ainda estava no hospital, em coma, e os médicos não sabiam quando ele despertaria, ou se despertaria, isso deixava um aperto no coração de Bella, saber que talvez nunca mais visse Edward.

Ela havia ido com os garotos visitar Esme, e não conteve as lagrimas quando disseram a mãe de Edward sobre o estado do filho, Esme estava em choque e Bella de certa forma também. O pior de tudo era que ela não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagar o tratamento de Esme, e sabia que não suportaria se ela falecesse, ambas criaram um laço muito estreito nos dias em que Bella passou a revesar com Alice a companhia com Esme no hospital.

- Tem certeza que quer vir pra cá? Quer dizer... eu não me importo se você ficar lá em casa, eu já tinha me acostumado – Alice disse ajudando a colocar a ultima mala de Bella dentro do quarto.

- Eu preciso de um espaço onde eu possa pensar, e não poderia mais abusar da hospitalidade sua e de Jasper – Bella disse limpando as lagrimas que não paravam de rolar.

- Não vai mesmo visitar Edward no hospital? - Alice perguntou, talvez pela decima vez aquele dia, mas Bella se recusava a vê-lo naquele estado, ela estava se segurando para não desmoronar, se o visse ela não aguentaria.

- Eu não consigo Alice, não consigo... - Uma queimação veio forte na garganta e as lagrimas desataram novamente, se Alice soubesse como ela estava por dentro, nunca mais insistiria naquele assunto.

- Tudo bem, desculpe Bella...eu...eu não vou mais insistir nisso.

- Eu sei que você se preocupa, é só que eu preciso de um tempo pra aceitar as coisas.

Depois que Alice foi embora, ela se sentou sobre a cama e começou a tirar as roupas da mala, no meio de suas roupas embrulhado em um papel estava um porta-retratos com a foto de Edward, algo que ela conseguiu de Alice, na foto ele tinha um belo sorriso, o que combinava muito bem com o brilho em seus olhos verdes.

Bella olhou para a fotografia e sorriu, seria bom acordar todos os dias e ver o sorriso dele, mesmo que fosse por meio de uma fotografia. Ela daria um tempo a si mesma e depois veria o que fazer, se se sentisse forte o suficiente iria ver Edward no hospital, caso contrario, ficaria em casa esperando que Alice ou Rose lhe trouxesse alguma informação.

….

Carlisle estava quase enlouquecendo em ver Esme naquele estado, ela simplesmente estava desistindo, após saber do que o filho caçula fizera e das consequências drásticas que isso trouxe a ele, Esme simplesmente deixou de lutar.

Ele entrou no quarto em que ela estava internada há quase duas semanas, Esme remexia a comida enquanto olhava pro nada, fazia cinco dias que estava assim, morreria se continuasse, ele precisava fazê-la reagir, tinha descoberto nos últimos dias que ela era o único motivo de ele acordar cedo todos os dias e ir trabalhar, ela o fizera querer viver novamente, amar novamente. E ele não iria perder a oportunidade de recomeçar a sua vida.

- Você precisa comer. - Ele disse se sentando ao seu lado, Esme soltou a colher e olhou pra ele.

- Não tenho fome, não tenho ânimo, não tenho mais nada Carlisle – Ela disse voltando a fitar o vazio – Eu quero morrer.

- Já parou pra pensar que Edward ainda pode sobreviver? E que você tem mais dois filhos e um neto no mundo? Se não vai lutar por você, faça isso por eles. - Carlisle disse e viu uma lagrima correr de seus olhos.

- Eles não precisam de mim, foi por minha causa que isso aconteceu, não preciso lutar por eles Carlisle, não mais – Ele pegou suas mãos e as apertou entre as suas, por mais magra que ela estivesse, ainda podia sentir a suavidade de sua pele e a delicadeza de seus dedos, ele a amava, isso era certo.

- Então lute por mim, por que eu estou aqui todos os dias por você, é você quem me faz acordar de manhã e sorrir mesmo quando Bree me irrita imensamente, é você quem me faz vir para o trabalho cantando e cumprir todas as minhas obrigações em tempo recorde, apenas para sair mais cedo e passar algumas horas com você. Lute por mim Esme, é só o que eu lhe peço – Ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando terminou de falar, ela também, Esme estava muda com o que aquele homem acabara de dizer, não sabia se sorria por isso ou se ficava mais triste ainda, ela simplesmente optou por sorrir.

- Carlisle eu... eu não sei o que dizer...eu – Ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu antes que continuasse.

- Não diga nada, apenas faça, se esforce para se manter viva e forte e eu cuidarei do resto – Ele disse e beijou suas mãos, precisava ir agora, acabara de tomar uma decisão – Eu preciso ir, acho que Bella chegara aqui logo, você não ficara sozinha.

- Obrigada, eu precisava ouvir algo assim.

Carlisle andou pelo corredor apressadamente, e foi direto ao setor de finanças no segundo andar, iria pagar o tratamento de Esme, não sairia barato e apertaria um pouco as coisas para ele, mas seria a melhor coisa que ele faria, tinha certeza disso.

….

Já havia se passado um mês desde o acidente de Edward, Bella estava simplesmente derrotada, se não fosse Alice indo todos os dias em sua casa e a forçando comer uma coisa ou outra ela já haveria adoecido há um bom tempo, Bella simplesmente não tinha animo para nada.

Os médicos não davam esperança para Edward, os fortes baques contra o volante haviam causado uma lesão grave no cérebro, se ele acordasse do coma corria um grande risco de ficar com sequelas.

Reneé havia ido para sua casa naquele dia, Bella não fez nem questão de se levantar quando Alice avisou que era sua mãe, se Reneé queria vê-la que viesse ao seu quarto e pronto.

- Bella minha filha, por que não se levantou? Até parece que está doente, o que está acontecendo com você? Você está bem Bella? Será que...

- Mãe! Eu estou bem, só estou cansada. - Bella respondeu, ainda não havia contado a verdade para a mãe, ela nem ao menos sabia o que iria fazer se Edward acordasse do coma. Teria que dizer algo aos seus pais, teria que dar um jeito de impedi-los de prenderem Edward, teria que... eram tantas coisas

- Bella! - Ela quase cedeu ao impulso infantil de tapar os ouvidos com as mãos quando a mãe gritou, a presença de Reneé a irritava, mas ela não queria demonstrar isso – O que a foto desse desgraçado está fazendo no seu criado mudo? Pode me explicar?

Como pudera se esquecer disso! Ela pensou assim que a ficha lhe caiu, a fotografia de Edward estava ali, com certeza sua mãe já havia visto o rosto dele em alguma matéria de jornal que falava sobre o sequestro, e agora ela estava ali, esperando por uma explicação.

- Eu o amo, simples assim – Ela disse e pode ver uma certa quantidade de nojo passar pelo rosto de Reneé, é claro que ela não entenderia, ela nunca entenderia.

- Como pode amar esse...esse... - Bella pode perceber que a mãe procurava um adjetivo que ela achasse que se encaixava em sua opinião sobre Edward, ela não poderia deixar Reneé falar dele assim.

- Não ouse dizer o que está pensando! Você não o conhece, não sabe nada sobre ele e seus motivos! - Bella disse se levantando rapidamente da cama e sentando-se novamente quando uma onda de vertigem lhe atingiu.

- Bella! Você está bem? Filha? - Tudo para ela foi ficando distante, a voz de Reneé, a luz que logo se apagou deixando-a em uma escuridão amedrontadora.

….

Carlisle decidiu que faria uma surpresa a Esme naquele dia, e de certa forma a Bree também, faria bem as duas e era algo que ele sempre pensara em fazer.

- Carlisle eu vou sair, volto antes das dez. - Bree disse assim que terminou de descer as escadas, ela não o chamava de pai desde o dia em que brigaram pela ultima vez, há uma semana atras, ele não cobrou dela, achava que nem ele tinha o direito de fazer isto, não vinha sendo um bom pai nos últimos anos.

- Você não vai sair hoje. - Ele disse e ela fechou a cara – Não sozinha, e não no lugar onde você planeja ir.

- E onde vamos então. - Ela perguntou jogando a bolsa sobre o sofá e sentando-se com os braços cruzados, como uma criança birrenta.

- Quero que conheça uma pessoa, e quero que trate essa pessoa bem mesmo se você não gostar dela, o que eu acho impossível.

- Okay, eu não tenho outra opção mesmo tenho?

- Não, por isso vá vestir algo descente – Isso a fez olhar para as próprias roupas, um shortinho azul e um top branco, ela nem perdeu seu tempo em discutir, apenas subiu para o quarto e logo voltou usando calça jeans e camiseta.

Bree não se surpreendeu em avistar o hospital, aonde mais o pai iria? Esse era o único lugar que ela se lembra de ele ir nos últimos seis anos. O que a surpreendeu foi o lugar para onde se dirigiram quando entraram no hospital, um corredor com vários quartos, nos que possuíam as portas abertas ela podia avistar pessoas doentes perto da morte, algo que ela já havia meio que se acostumado em ver desde que a mãe morrera.

- Esme? - Ela o ouviu chamar na porta de um quarto, ela viu os olhos do pai brilharem quando a voz feminina respondeu, nesse momento ela não soube o que sentir, raiva ou felicidade? Frustração ou alegria? O pai havia se apaixonado novamente, e Bree sabia muito bem que isso iria mudar tudo em sua vida, ela só não sabia para que rumo.

….

- Ela está gravida. - Bella ouviu o medico dizer assim que acordou no quarto de hospital, a noticia quase a fez desmaiar novamente – Eu diria que de umas quatro semanas.

Bella fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente antes de encarar uma Reneé furiosa, ambas sabiam de quem era o bebê, a quatro meses só havia um homem com ela, o único homem que ela queria que estivesse recebendo aquela noticia. Edward Masen.

Elas saíram do consultório em silencio, e a conversa só começou quando saíram do hospital e foram para o estacionamento.

- Você vai retirar essa coisa... - Reneé disse olhando com ódio para a barriga que Bella aconchegava carinhosamente com as mãos.

- Nunca! Você está louca! É meu filho, meu e de Edward, nunca tiraria essa criança, você sabe disso!

- Gravida de um criminoso! É isso que as pessoas vão dizer, o que você quer? Acabar com o nome de nossa família? - Reneé retrucou abrindo a porta do carro e entrando, Bella fez a mesma coisa antes de retrucar.

- É isso que importa não é? O nome da família! Grande família essa a nossa, onde Charlie te trai com a empregada e você simplesmente passa o dia pensando no Phill! Que a proposito tem quase certeza de que é meu pai. - Reneé se segurou o suficiente para não dar um tapa na filha, mas não o suficiente para não chorar.

- Eu... eu vou dizer ao seu pai sobre essa gravidez, ele vai decidir o que fazer – Ela disse limpando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

- Mande-o retirar as acusações contra Edward, ele tem poder o suficiente para isso, quando o pai do meu filho acordar, vamos ficar juntos – Ela disse e Reneé assentiu relutante – E não adianta tentar me fazer tirar esse filho, ou mandar prender Edward, só trará mais escandá-los para você e sua família "perfeita".

- Vou fazer isso, mas nunca mais se refira a mim como sua mãe, eu tenho vergonha desse nosso parentesco. - Ela disse assim que Bella desceu do carro, Reneé acelerou e saiu da vida da filha, talvez de uma vez por todas.

*************************************************B***E**************************************************

**Bom, demorei, mas estou aqui como prometido, o cap é um pouquinho maior embora continue triste, acho que o próximo será o penúltimo, e o final logo chegará.**

**E já que nem metade das pessoas que leem a fic mandaram reviews eu espero que ao menos agora no final os anônimos deem as caras, só pra dizer se gostaram ou não okay?  
**

**bjs**

**any**


	14. Eu só serei feliz, se estiver com você

CAPITULO 14

Esta noite o céu acima  
Lembra-me de você, amor  
Andando através do inverno  
Quando todas as estrelas brilham  
O anjo na escada  
Irá lhe dizer que eu estava lá  
Sob o alpendre frente a luz  
Em um mistério noite

Bree olhava fixamente para a mulher deitada na cama, ela sorria olhando Carlisle e nem parecia ter notado sua presença ali. Enfim seu pai quebrou o silencio que já estava ficando tedioso e as apresentou.

- Esme essa é a minha filha, Bree – Esme sorriu para a garota que a olhava com tédio, deixando claro que estava ali por que Carlisle exigira.

- Olá Bree, meu nome é Esme, seu pai me falou muito sobre você. - Bree forçou um sorriso e deu um aceno de cabeça, apostaria o seu final de semana que ela estava mentindo.

- Bom, eu vou deixar as duas conversando, preciso atender alguns pacientes. Te busco daqui há algumas horas Bree. - Carlisle disse virando-se para sair, Bree simplesmente ignorou o que ele havia dito.

Depois que Carlisle saiu, ela resolveu que teria de conversar com Esme, tinha o dia todo naquele hospital e seria um tédio ficar ali sem fazer nada.

- O que tem de legal pra fazer nesse lugar? - Bree perguntou se sentando numa poltrona ao lado do leito de Esme.

- Na verdade isso aqui é um tédio total, mas podemos conversar – Esme disse sentando-se na cama.

- Deve ser péssimo ficar aqui, tipo o hospital é extremamente entediante.

- Sim, e você o que faz pra se divertir? - Esme perguntou tentando falar de outra coisa que não fossem seus problemas.

- Costumo sair com Riley, mas Carlisle furou meu encontro de hoje.

- Por que não chama Carlisle de pai? Quer dizer ele realmente é seu pai não é? - Esme perguntou, ela não sabia se era uma boa ideia perguntar isso, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Ele não age como meu pai, então não merece esse titulo. - Isso deixou Esme surpreendida, era algo totalmente inesperado, Carlisle era tão bom pra ela que se tornava impossível acreditar que ele não fosse um bom pai.

- Não existe a possibilidade de ele não ser um bom pai Bree, Carlisle é... - Bree a interrompeu antes que continuasse.

- Sim ele é sempre presente, bem humorado e cheio de amor pra dar – Ela disse com ironia – Mas isso é aqui no hospital, onde ele fica o dia todo desde que minha mãe morreu, Carlisle sai de manhã e chega de madrugada todo santo dia... faz seis anos que eu não tenho um pai!

- Já tentou falar com ele ao invés de gritar como está fazendo agora? - Esme perguntou para uma Bree que agora tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ele não vai me escutar, ele nunca escuta...

- Mas não custaria tentar, fala com ele Bree, mas sem gritar... ouça o que ele tem a dizer, quem sabe vocês não entram em um acordo? - Esme perguntou, ela sabia que Carlisle passava a maior parte do tempo no hospital, mas sempre imaginou que ele tirasse um tempo para a filha.

- Acho que talvez, não é uma má ideia, embora eu já tenha tentado.

- Tente novamente, aposto que dará certo dessa vez.

….

Carlisle entrou em casa com Bree já eram umas cinco da tarde, ele ficara feliz em vê-la se dar tão bem com Esme, afinal ele nutria grandes esperanças na recuperação dela e desejava pedi-la em casamento quando encontrasse vestígios de que a resposta seria sim.

- Pai, eu queria conversar com você – Bree disse rapidamente antes que ele subisse para o quarto.

- Filha eu estou cansado, outra hora a gente... - Ele não queria outra briga, deixara de iniciar conversas havia anos, mantinha-se longe dos problemas.

- Vai evitar isso até quando pai? Será que não podemos resolver os problemas ao invés de ignorá-los? - Bree perguntou se sentando em um dos sofás, Carlisle desceu as escadas novamente, teria que fazer isso então.

- Okay, sobre o que iremos conversar dessa vez? - Ele perguntou se sentando no sofá de frente a ela, pode ver Bree cruzar os dedos antes de começar a falar.

- Queria perguntar o por que passa tanto tempo no trabalho depois que a mamãe morreu? - Bree perguntou e Carlisle ficou sem resposta, como diria para a filha que se sentia culpado por não ter salvado a vida da esposa? Como diria a ela que não quer deixar mais ninguém morrer perto dele, que quer curar o máximo de pessoas possíveis para diminuir a sua culpa?

- Bree eu... eu preferiria não falar sobre isso, não...

- E vai fugir até quando? Quer continuar fingindo que eu não existo? Por que é isso que você faz! Simplesmente foge dos problemas, e no caso o problema sou eu. - Bree disse e sentiu as lagrimas acumularem nos olhos, embora ela houvesse prometido a si mesma não chorar.

- Bree eu nunca te considerei um problema, eu...

- Mas não é isso que parece, a gente só se vê no café da manhã, você chega em casa tarde todos os dias. Se eu tento conversar diz que está cansado. Eu passei os seis últimos natais sozinha, e os dias de ação de graças também.

Carlisle foi sentindo a ficha cair aos poucos enquanto Bree falava, ele simplesmente havia se tornado uma pedra de gelo nos últimos seis anos. Agia normalmente no hospital por que acreditava dever algo para aquelas pessoas, mas em casa ele sempre foi distante, não que não amasse a filha, ele a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas não se recordava do ultimo abraço que lhe dera, nem da ultima vez que passaram o dia juntos em harmonia.

Bree simplesmente havia crescido sozinha, atravessado sozinha as fases difíceis da adolescência, e a única coisa que ele havia feito tinha sido julgá-la, julgá-la pelos erros dele.

- Você tem razão eu fiz tudo errado, eu devia ter passado mais tempo com você, deveria ter sabido que não fui o único a sofrer com a morte da sua mãe, e só que... - As palavras passaram a sair, como se um nó fosse desatado em sua garganta junto com as lagrimas e os soluços – Foi dificil demais pra mim, só de pensar que eu podia ter mantido ela viva se houvesse percebido mais cedo, se eu... - Bree o interrompeu antes que terminasse.

- Pai, não foi culpa sua, não foi culpa de ninguém... eu pensei que era culpa nossa no começo, mas não! Apenas aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer, pai eu queria por tudo que a mamãe estivesse viva, queria ter podido compartilhar minhas coisas com ela, mas ela não está. Se culpar não vai mudar isso, apenas vai tornar pior.

- Eu vou tentar melhorar daqui pra frente, prometo que vou chegar mais cedo quando eu puder. Irei seguir em frente... - Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu novamente.

- Já pediu Esme em casamento?

- O que? Não eu, ainda não sei se ela aceitaria. - Ele respondeu tentando dar um sorriso – Gosta dela?

- Bom, ela gosta de você, com certeza diria sim se você a pedisse, e eu gosto do jeito dela, ela entende das coisas.

- É eu acho que vou pedi-la em casamento – Carlisle disse pensativo, e de repente teve uma ideia, algo que ele poderia fazer junto com Bree, e que talvez ela fosse gostar – Quer me ajudar a encontrar um anel bem bonito?

….

Ela observou por um bom tempo, os olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite e o pensamento vagando livremente entre as lembranças que a lua cheia lhe trazia. Era como se ela pudesse ver o rosto dele refletido no grande globo brilhante que iluminava a noite.

Com o passar do tempo o vento decidiu soprar mais frio e Bella sentiu a pele arrepiar antes de fechar a janela, seria péssimo pegar uma gripe agora, pois prejudicaria o bebê, e foi pensando nele que aninhou o ventre já crescido entre as mãos.

Bella não saia de casa desde que tudo aconteceu, a descoberta da gravidez fora um choque, principalmente para a sociedade. Gravida de um criminoso... as pessoas comentavam quando a viam na janela, nem mesmo seus pais vinham vê-la mais, as coisas apenas pareciam piorar com o tempo ela pensava.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui, para calar a boca dessas pessoas – Bella disse fitando tristemente o retrato sobre o criado mudo, a imagem do homem de pele clara com cabelos acobreados trazia fortes lembranças a ela.

Sim já faziam sete meses desde o acidente, não, ela não fora visitá-lo ainda, na verdade ela não fizera nada mais do que chorar suas magoas e esperar que Edward acorde, Alice desistira de tentar fazê-la ir vê-lo. E depois que Esme ganhou alta e foi ficar por um tempo na casa de Carlisle, ela não encontrara motivos para sair de casa.

Ia por motivos óbvios, uma vez por mês no hospital. Nas ultrassonografias ela se negou a saber o sexo do bebê, ela ainda esperava que Edward acordasse e assim pudessem compartilhar esse momento juntos. Por esse motivo também não escolhera o nome, e só aprontara as roupas e o quartinho por que Alice insistiu que deixasse que ela participasse ao menos dessa parte.

Seu telefone tocou e assim despertou de seus pensamentos, como esperava era Alice, ela sempre ligava no meio da noite pra saber se ela estava bem e se havia jantado direito, quando a mesma não vinha verificar pessoalmente.

- Fale Alice. - Bella disse assim que atendeu, é logico que a baixinha iria querer um relatório inteiro sobre seu entediante dia.

- Bella eu preciso que você venha para o hospital em que Edward está, agora! - Alice tinha a voz estranha, como se estivesse prestes a chorar, Bella engoliu um nó que havia formado em sua garganta enquanto pressentia uma noticia ruim.

- O que aconteceu Alice? Edward está bem não está? Por favor Alice eu... - Bella perguntava desesperada ao telefone.

- Sim Bella, Edward está bem, mas preciso de você aqui agora. Então pare de chorar e vem logo pra essa porra de hospital! - Alice disse e desligou o telefone em sua cara.

Sim, ela encararia isso de uma vez por todas e iria ver Edward, e mesmo que ele estivesse em coma ela iria dizer a ele sobre o bebê, diziam que quando a pessoa está em coma, mesmo dormindo ela pode ouvir, quem sabe ele a ouvisse? Quem sabe ele não acordasse por ela? Só havia um meio de descobrir.

*************************************************B***E***************************************************

**Oi! Mesmo que eu não tenha recebido nenhuma review, eu já havia escrito o cap e decidi postar. Afinal só consigo escrever o próximo quando tiver postado esse, quase uma mania minha. Resolvi por a situação de Carlisle e cia a limpo nesse cap, assim posso me focar em Edward e Bella no próximo, que eu espero ser finalmente o final, já que eu estou sempre dizendo que o próximo acaba, mas nunca que consigo acabar. **

**Bom, é isso pessoal, eu espero que alguém aí me mande review, para que eu me inspire o suficiente para caprichar no fim. **

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	15. A felicidade bate à porta

CAPITULO 15

Temos reservado nosso voo aqueles anos atrás

Você disse que me amava como você me deixou

Lamentos ainda assombram sua cabeça triste mas eu prometi que eu vou te ver

Temos reservado nosso voo aqueles anos atrás

Eu disse que te amei e te deixei

Não há lamentos em minha cabeça

Eu prometi a você e agora eu estou em casa novamente, novamente, novamente

Eu estou em casa novamente.

Bella dirigiu até o hospital silenciosamente, o radio estava desligado e seus pensamentos estavam a mil, nada conseguia desviar seu pensamento da situação. Talvez Edward houvesse acordado e Alice não quis dizer para lhe fazer surpresa, ou talvez Edward houvesse... Ela não quis terminar o pensamento, ela não queria pensar nisso e nem devia. Tinha que acreditar na primeira opção, ou iria desmoronar ali mesmo.

Ela parou no estacionamento e agradeceu o fato de ele estar quase vazio, correu para a recepção o mais rápido que pode.

- Edward Masen, por favor – Ela pediu a moça que organizava as fichas de internação.

- Quarto 324. Terceiro andar. - Assim que ouviu a palavra quarto, seu rosto iluminou-se. Correu desesperadamente para o elevador, tinha um sorriso se formando no rosto.

- Bella! - Alice disse correndo em sua direção assim que saiu do elevador – Pensei que não vinha mais, a quantas você dirigiu quarenta ou vinte?

A amiga ria, isso era um bom sinal, e foi isso que a fez ignorar Alice e correr para o quarto de Edward. Ela quase caiu para trás quando encontrou o quarto lotado. Esme estava em uma cadeira ao lado de Edward, que ria de algo que Emmet contava, esse mesmo que estava sentado nos pés da cama do irmão com Rose em seu colo. Jasper estava sentado no sofá junto com Carlisle.

- Bella... - Edward disse quando se virou para a porta e a viu ali observando a cena, um sorriso abriu em seu rosto quando ela correu em sua direção.

*Seus braços se separaram repentinamente, se fechando sobre ela e a atraíram para seu peito, ao perceber o que tinha feito ia soltá-la, mas ela permaneceu com ele, mantendo seus corpos juntos, estremecido deixou cair a cabeça sobre seu perfumado e sedoso cabelo e a apertou, moldando sua suavidade contra o contorno de seus duros músculos.

- Senti tanto a sua falta.*- Ela disse quando ele a soltou de seus braços, tinha as faces corada e o sorriso aberto, para ela aquele era o melhor dia da sua vida.

- Eu sei, senti a sua no momento em que despertei, pensei que não fossemos mais nos ver, pensei que havias me esquecido.

- Eu nunca faria isso – Ela disse se sentando ao seu lado na cadeira que antes Esme ocupava, todos haviam se retirado sem que eles ao menos o percebesse, agora estavam a sós e algumas coisas deviam ser explicadas – Amo você, não sabe o quanto sofri esses meses todos.

- Eu queria poder ter estado lá pra te confortar. E agradecer por fazer seu pai retirar o processo. - Ele disse com aquele sorriso torto que Bella tanto amavam.

- Não sei se você notou, mas eu estou... - Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por um beijo.

- Não brigue com ela, mas Alice me contou antes... e eu estou tão feliz por isso que... não sei o que lhe dizer. - Bella se lembrou de anotar mentalmente o fato de que ia esganar Alice assim que saísse dali.

- Eu aceito um pedido de casamento como agradecimento, o que você acha? - Bella disse distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto.

- Acho uma ótima ideia, mas vamos ter que deixar isso pra semana que vem, quando eu receber alta e tudo mais. Quero tornar esse momento inesquecível, e esse não é o lugar acredite.

- Okay, eu acho que posso esperar sete dias, e você também pode esperar para saber...

- O que? - Ele perguntou curioso.

- Se Alice houver dito isso também, eu vou matar ela. - Bella disse respirando fundo e dando um sorriso – Vamos lá, bom, eu ainda não sei o sexo do bebê e tenho uma consulta marcada para daqui a dez dias, você poderia vir comigo pra gente descobrir junto.

- Eu amaria ver nossa filha Bella, principalmente se... - Edward foi interrompido por Bella.

- O que você disse?

- Que eu amaria ver nossa filha?

- E quem disse que será menina? Tenho quase certeza que será menino – Ele a olhou serio, mas logo riu.

- Não Bella, será uma menina, linda como você, perfeita como você...

….

Passaram-se dez dias, Edward havia ido para casa a quase três dias atras, e é claro vinha sendo cuidado e protegido ao extremo por Bella. Hoje era o grande dia, eles saberiam o sexo do bebê, noticia que deixara de ser algo extremamente romântico para ser uma aposta familiar. Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle e Edward diziam que iria ser uma menina. Já Bella, Jasper e Emmet juravam de pés juntos que era um menino.

- Vejam, esse é o bebê – O medico disse mostrando o obvio na tela, a criança já estava bem desenvolvida e podia ser vista perfeitamente. Mas isso era pra Bella que já fizera o mesmo exame varias vezes, Edward por sua vez sorria feito um menino – Vão querer saber o sexo hoje, ou deixarão a surpresa para o parto?

- Queremos saber o sexo, eu não aguentaria esperar mais – Bella disse segurando a mão de Edward.

- Okay vamos ver – O medico disse e foi mexendo o aparelho sobre a barriga de Bella, vez o outra ele espalhava mais um pouco de gel, o que fazia Bella estremecer com a sensação do liquido gelado em sua pele – Parabéns papais vocês terão uma linda menininha.

Havia um sorriso no rosto de Edward quando ele soltou-lhe a mão e retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso, Bella tinha um expressão surpresa e corou violentamente quando ele se ajoelhou no chão frente a ela.

- Bella... você realizou meus sonhos, mudou a minha vida, você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. Quer se casar comigo? - Ele abriu a caixinha e um pequeno anel de diamantes apareceu, deixando Bella mais surpresa do que já estava.

- Sim...é logico que eu aceito. Eu te amo, daria tudo para passar a eternidade ao seu lado. Mas levanta do chão por que eu não mereço isso tudo. - Ele sorriu e se levantou, ajudando-a a descer da cama.

….

Quando estavam saindo do hospital, Bella deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto.

- Onde conseguiu esse anel? - Ela perguntou e ele sorriu.

- Na verdade a pessoa que me ajudou a comprá-lo lhe mandou isso também. - Ele tirou um papel do bolso e entregou a ela.

_Querida Bella_

_Sei que eu fui uma péssima mãe pra você, sei que errei e lhe magoei muito, e sei também que nenhum dinheiro do mundo vai apagar isso. Mas eu não pude deixar de lhe fazer essa surpresa, por que sei que casar com esse homem lhe fará feliz. E se você estiver feliz eu estarei também, desculpe por não ter enxergado isso antes._

_Com amor Reneé._

_Ps: Eu deixei seu pai de uma vez por todas, vou para Nova York com Phill e vamos recomeçar nossas vidas por lá. Espero que você seja feliz._

- Mãe.. - Bella soluçou limpando as lagrimas, ela não sabia se devia ficar feliz por ela ter finalmente aceitado seu amor por Edward, ou triste por ela ir embora. Decidiu por fim que ficaria feliz.

- Você vai vê-la novamente um dia, podemos levar nossa filha para visitá-la.

- É Renesmee ficaria feliz em ver a avó. - Bella disse e Edward a olhou estranho.

- De onde você tirou esse nome?

- É a combinação de Reneé e Esme, não gostou? - Bella disse e fez um biquinho combinado com um olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança e Edward pensou que ela estava passando tempo demais com Alice.

- Claro que eu gostei... - Não sei se nossa filha vai gostar, ele pensou, mas por razões obvias não o disse em voz alta.

….

- Edward! - Alice gritou sacudindo o irmão – Saí logo desse transe e pega a mala do bebê!

A bolsa de Bella estourara e Edward estava sem ação, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Depois de ser despertado pelos gritos loucos de Alice, Edward pegou a bolsa com as roupas do bebê e rumou com Bella para o hospital.

Duas horas depois e o medico chegou, se ele soubesse que demoraria tanto assim teria corrido menos, pensou.

Bella segurava a mão de Edward com força e soltava um grito a cada contração, e ele estremecia toda vez que ela gritava e apertava ainda mais a sua mão, cravando as unhas compridas em sua pele. Embora doesse pra caralho ele não reclamou, sabia que estava sendo pior pra ela.

- Força Isabella! - O medico dizia a cada contração que Bella tinha, num momento em que a dor era menor Bella pensou em mandá-lo ir a merda, afinal não era ele quem estava parindo – Só mais um pouco.

Depois de mais umas três contrações, ouve um silencio na sala, que logo foi preenchido com um choro alto. Renesmee gritava a plenos pulmões e movia os braços e pernas como uma criança birrenta. Edward sorriu ao pegar a filha nos braços, e levá-la até Bella que resfolegava cansada, mas também sorriu ao ver a filha.

- Linda, como a mãe. - Edward disse ao coloca-la nos braços de Bella que observava a filha com um sorriso, e com os olhos cheios lagrimas.

Logo as enfermeiras levaram Renesmee embora para lhe dar banho e deixar Bella descansar. Edward observou Bella até dormir, quando ela fechou os olhos ainda era possível ver o sorriso em seus lábios. Eles seriam felizes então, por um longo tempo... ele sabia disso, podia ver sorriso de Bella e nos olhos de Renesmee, eles seriam muito felizes.

Fim

*************************************************B***E***************************************************

**Oi gente! Não sei se o final ficou muito bom, mas é que eu meio que tive um bloqueio por causa da quantidade de coisas que eu tinha na cabeça. Bom, eu espero que comentem e se eu tiver um numero aceitável de reviews, posto um epilogo contando o casamento dos dois com Renesmee um pouquinho maior. Caso contrario eu paro por aqui mesmo. **

**Snif... essa é minha ultima fic twilight, espero continuar a postar, mas agora com outros temas, embora eu adore manipular os personagens de crepúsculo, preciso ampliar meus horizontes.**

**Ps: *Essa parte da fic com asteriscos não é de minha autoria, é de um dos livros da serie IAN e eu achei que encaixava perfeitamente nesse momento da fic***

**bjs **

**any**

**v**


End file.
